GOKU: A MAN WITH A VISION
by Mystic Juan
Summary: Another what-if story. This time, what if Goku had received ability to see the future like his father had. How would that change the whole Dragon Ball Z story line. Not only that. With the ability to foresee such enemies' power, will Goku use as an advantage to prepare for enemy encounters?
1. Prologue

A familiar scene appears before you. We see as the saiyan known as Bardock struggles to walk himself to warn King Vegeta of Frieza's intention of blowing up Planet Vegeta. He appears to be severely injured from his ambush Dodoria. He then thinks to himself. Wow, these powers given to me by the Kanassan warrior sure does seem to be useful. But if only I had help. Then he staggered on to find King Vegeta laying on the ground motionless.

"It's already begun!" he yelled with great fear for King Vegeta was shot by Frieza hours earlier.

He knew he was already too late. As he goes and checks on his new born son Kakarot. He comes to a realization.

"It might be too late for me but my son deserves to live" and with that, he passed on his gift to his son.

Now, Kakarot had the ability to glance into the future. As Bardock left without saying another word, he walked himself towards his fate where he was going to finally face Frieza. He felt glad he was able to give something to his son, too bad he didn't get to say goodbye to Raditz. Now, outside he flew up and headed towards Frieza's ship and was never seen again...


	2. Chapter 1

Many years have passed by since Frieza's destruction of Planet Vegeta. The saiyan known as Kakarot lands safely onto the planet known as Earth. though it seemed that it was the end of Bardock, he was saved. There Kakarot is renamed Goku, and has adventures of his own. In those years that were to come, he grows up to be a skilled martial artist and among the strongest on the planet.

**_PRESENT DAY:_**

However a certain night, we can see young Goku twisting and turning as he sleeps. Finally, he sits up as he awakens from his dream. He doesn't seem to understand why he seems to have the same dream over and over. He looks over and sees his wife Chi-chi peacefully sleeping. He finds his 2-year old son Gohan sleeping in her arms. That dream seemed so real. He thinks about it, all he remembers about this dream is that he can hear Gohan crying but he can't seem to get to him because someone seems to be blocking his way. This other person whose face isn't so clear seems to be much stronger than him. Other than enemy, he realizes Piccolo is there too. He hasn't seen Piccolo since he defeated him at the tournament. Goku notices that Piccolo isn't too happy to see him. He gets worried that if he wants to get to his son, he has to face Piccolo and this unknown fighter who appears to be much stronger than Piccolo. There's a kind of fear that enters Goku at this point of his dream realizing that he won't live to see his son again. That's when he finally wakes up, this same dream has been occurring for a week already. Goku wants to know what this all means to him and his son. He decides to find answers the next day.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Goku sets off to Master Roshi.

"Where are you going?" asked Chi-chi.

"Well, remember that dream I've been having lately?", he replied.

"Oh you mean the one with Gohan in trouble?"- Chi-chi.

"Yea that one, I'm going to Master Roshi's to see if he knows what it means."

Chi-chi stood there for a second then responded, "Okay, just come back before lunch."

Then Goku flew off towards Kami's house. It was a long time since he last saw his old martial arts instructor and his old friend.

**_KAME'S HOUSE:_**

When he got there, he found Master Roshi and Bulma there.

"Hey Master Roshi", he began.

"Goku, you've grown so much how are you?"

"I'm good, how about you"-Goku. I'm fine, so what brings you here?"-Master Roshi.

"Well, I wanted to tell you about some weird dreams I've been having, maybe you can explain them."-Goku.

"What kind of dreams?"-Bulma.

"Well, they involved me getting cornered by Piccolo and some other unknown opponent"-Goku.

"Piccolo?"-Master Roshi.

"Yeah, but the scary part is that the other opponent, I can sense his ki and it's beyond anything I imagined to encounter, it out matches mine and Piccolo's power put together"-Goku.

"Hmm... I was going to tell you that it's just a dream but if you say that you actually sensed his power,I think this is a some sort of sign"-Master Roshi.

"What do you mean a sign, can't this just be a simple dream that Goku had?"-Bulma.

"I wish it was but here's the thing, I've been having this same dream for about a week now"-Goku.

"What! A week with having this one dream over and over? I'd suggest you go and see Kami for this. Maybe he can help you but I think I can't help you Goku"-Master Roshi.

"That's okay, I'll go ask Kami then, alright I'll be leaving now. I'll come back later"-Goku.

Goku then flew off towards the direction of Korin's tower. As Roshi thought to himself, has this something to do with the way grandpa Gohan found Goku. No it can't be. Then he looked up and saw the last glimpse of Goku before he vanished into the sky. Master Roshi was then aware that something was to happen. He knew that Goku's dream was more than a dream.


	4. Chapter 3

As Goku approached Kami, he noticed that Kami has been already altered of his visit.

"I've been expecting you, Son Goku"~Kami

"How'd you know I was coming to you?"~Goku

"Well, you see these dreams you've been having, I've been looking into them too."~Kami

"So, you know about them too, that's good. Maybe you can tell me what they mean"~Goku

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much about them. I do know this, they have something to do with your origin"~Kami

"My origin?"~Goku

"You see, I remember you as a kid and how you grew up but I know nothing about you before that and I can sense you are not like the other kids. Tell me have you had similar dreams like this before?"~Kami

"Now that you mention it, I remember having dreams about the great ape. These nightmares scared me, this was during the time grandpa Gohan was still around. Then about a week later, I couldn't find my Grandpa Gohan again"~Goku

"Ah. I think I understand your dreams a bit more precisely. Goku I think these dreams are visions of the future. They're warning you about a fight. Goku, your son might be in trouble"~Kami

"What? Gohan? I have to go now."~Goku

"Wait Goku, I sense this vision has come true yet. In fact, I feel this vision is at least one year early. Why don't you use this time to train for your fight."~Kami

"If you say so. Can you please alert me when the date is close by?"~Goku

"Sure Goku, I'll tell you or send someone to tell you"~Kami

"Alright, now that's settled, I'm going to go train. See you around Kami"~Goku

"Farewell, Son Goku"~Kami.

Goku then headed his way off tower, but he was still lost with so much in his head. He still couldn't accept the fact that his dream was able to predict the endangerment of his only son.

"Gohan's in trouble and I have the ability to prevent that" Goku knew that he had the power to change this. He flew on.


	5. Chapter 4

**_KAME'S HOUSE:_**

Goku realized he needed to train fast. First he decided to go to Master Roshi to talk to him again. Once he got there, he told everything he learned from the conversation he had with Kami.

"What? This dream is about a battle you'll have between Piccolo and a stronger fighter. Hmph.. you also said that Kami couldn't supply you information of your past"~Master Roshi.

"Exactly. Well Grandpa Gohan knows but now he's dead I don't think there's anyone who can tell me about my discovery."~Goku

"Not quite Goku, Grandpa Gohan told me how he found you. He said he found you one day. He was found as a baby by a mysterious space pod. Grandpa Gohan didn't think it would matter but now I think it is important you know Goku. You are not of this world"~Master Roshi

"What?! That's impossible, I'm an alien? But how?"~Goku

"I think there's a connection with your tail you used to have"~Master Roshi

"My tail? But the only one that has that tail is me and ... GOHAN! He has a tail just like me. In fact, now that I think about it, so does that opponent I fight in my dream have one too"~Goku

"Well Goku, you better start training then."~Master Roshi

"Oh, I will"~Goku

Then he stepped out of the house and flew off. From the other room, Bulma stepped in after Goku left.

"You really think Goku's an alien?"~Bulma

"So you heard everything?"Master Roshi

"Yes, I did but that seems unbelievable"~Bulma

"I know but Goku was so different even as a young boy"~Master Roshi

**_GOKU'S HOME:_**

Goku flies towards home just in time for dinner. He eats his food quietly reflecting on everything he found out today. He kept asking himself how does could be all true. Chi-chi asked him

"Are you okay, did you found out something about your dream."

"Me? I'm fine, just a little tired from flying around. I'll be fine tomorrow"~Goku

The next day, he got his things together. He made up his mind, alien or not he has to train to face his strongest opponent yet. He left and said good bye to his son and wife. He headed toward Korin's tower where he was going to get training from Kami and Mr. Popo. He wasn't messing around, he seemed focused throughout the whole first week of training.


	6. Chapter 5

_SOME TIME LATER:_

While training with Kami, he made amazing discoveries. When his body is completely worn out, and he eats a senzu bean, not only does he recover but he feels as if he get a lot more stronger. At first he thought it was a coincidence but it seemed true because every training session worn him out less and less and less. It was to the point where he can train for hours and hours without feeling any fatigue. He trains for about 3 months, he already feels much stronger than he was when he faced Piccolo at the tournament years ago. Goku then decides to have the next few days resting and wants to test out his new strength. Goku becomes very curious of how much stronger he has gotten.

_KAME'S HOUSE:_

He heads over to Master Roshi's, and he finds krillin.

"Hey krillin, haven't seen you in a long time"~Goku

"Goku, you've grown since last time. I heard about your wierd dreams and it turns out you're an alien, huh?"~Krillin

"I guess I am but that doesn't bother me anymore. Hey, I've been training for a bit. How about a quick sparring session? Like old times?"~Goku

"sure, why not? I'm pretty sure I can sill land a punch on you still"~Krillin

"I bet you, you can't"~Goku

So both friends stepped out of the house. They got in their ready positions, not knowing Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, and Oolong were watching from inside the house

"Whenever you're ready?"~Goku

So Krillin charged at Goku and kicked at him but by the time time his foot was going to hit Goku, he was gone. Astonished by this, he turned around and saw Goku sitting down a few feet away from where he was originally

"Aw. I'm just getting warmed up"~Krillin

Then he preceded by going at Goku at full speed and rushing Goku at full-speed but all his punches and kicks were being blocked without Goku breaking a sweat. Finally, krillin was getting tired and his attacks were getting slower and sloppy.

"C'mon Krillin, you said you'll land a hit on me, I'm still waiting"~Goku

"Hush, will you?"~Krillin and he jumped back and placed his hands together and began saying "KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAAAA!" and released a full-power Kamehameha.

Unknown to krillin, Goku didn't decide to jump out of the way, instead he stood there.

"What? Goku, you're crazy. You can't take on my Kamehameha head-on. it can kill you!"~Krillin.

Goku stood there then when the wave was within his arm length, he put out one of his palms out and pushed the ki-blast away with one slap.

"Ho..w!? You'd do that? I put all my energy into that and you pushed it aside like if it was nothing"~Krillin.

Krillin then flew down back towards Kami's house. He was amazed at Goku's strength, he didn't believe he would get that strong.

"You seemed surprised. It's all three month of training can do to you"~Goku

"Three months, but there's martial artists who been training for years and the aren't even able to do half of the things you can"~Krillin

"Well, I still think it isn't enough. Hey, maybe you can train with me too. I'll just wear heavier weights so I can be at your level"~Goku

"Sure, i'd love to train with you, when do you start."~Krillin

"Umm... In two days, I'll go back to Korin's tower to train"~Goku

"Sure, I'll meet you there"~Krillin

As Goku headed and looked towards Kami's house, he noticed that everyone had been watching and had their mouths wide-open

"Well, I wasn't expecting everyone to be watching"~Goku

"Goku, that was amazing"~Master Roshi

"Not a single ounce of sweat on you"~Bulma

"Didn't think he would survive that Kamehameha"~Oolong

"Yamcha you should go and train with them too"~Puar

"Hey Goku. You think, I can train with you guys too?"~Yamcha

"Sure you can come"~Goku

"Then, it's settled, we'll meet in Korin's tower to train in two days"~Krillin.


	7. Chapter 6

It seemed that Goku had one more spectator than he realized. Piccolo had sense Krillin's ki and heard the whole conversation.

"Humph.. So Goku's vision alerted him of someone taking over the world. It was most likely me. That strength demonstration of his won't stop me from killing him . I guess, I'll train harder"~Piccolo.

_THREE YEARS LATER:_

And so almost 3 years have passed. Once the three friends had began training, Goku asked Kami for heavier weights. Kami placed his hand over Goku and with a flash, Goku had heavier weights on. With a whole pot of senzu beans at their disposal, their strength grew at an incredible pace but Goku's rate was so beyond the charts that he had to ask for heavier and heavier weights very often. Then in three years times, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo and Goku had gotten stronger. Then one day, during one of their sparring sessions. Goku had Yamcha and krillin fight him at once with the while wearing weights on. About 25 minutes in the battle, Goku felt a little dizzy. Goku then realized that he was having the same vision again. This time, he was having the vision during day time. It distracted him from the fight and he didn't realize that Yamcha and krillin were striking him at once. It took him off guard and he got knocked down. He got up. He wanted to continue training with Yamcha and Krillin, but the vision distracted him.

"Hey Guys, can we call it a break. I have to talk to Kami"~Goku

"What? We finally got a hit on you all week and now you want to stop, oh well me and krillin will continue training"~Yamcha

So Goku leaves his two friends training and looks for Kami

"Kami, I had the vision again just now."~Goku

"I know, I sensed it. It must mean that the vision is almost going to happen. My guess is that it's going to happen one of these days. I'd suggest for you to get a good night's sleep. You'll need every bit of energy"~Kami

"Sure"~Goku

Then he walked toward his friends

"Guys, I'm going home. My vision about to happen and I need time to rest you guys can go on without me"~Goku

"If the vision's about to come true. You need every bit of help you need. I'm going to rest at Kami's place for the battle."~Krillin.

"Yea, I'll go rest up with Krillin. Call us when you need us."~Yamcha.

Then Yamcha and Krillin flew off toward the sunset.

"well, I better get home if I want to eat dinner" ~Goku He jumped down Korin's tower as he glided down and yelled out "Nimbus" and he flew towards home.


	8. Chapter 7

The next day, he decided to take Gohan to finally met Master Roshi. He dressed Gohan in a yellow suit with a hat with the four-star dragon ball as a hat. "Gohan, today we're going to master Roshi's place. How does that sound" Gohan just then calls for nimbus and they set off for Master Roshi's place.

**_AT THE MOUNTAINS:_**

Meanwhile far away, Piccolo can be seen training in the mountains.

"So Goku sensed that his final day has come. Well, with this new technique I've developed, he'll drop dead instantly"~Piccolo.

Then Piccolo thrusts his fist into a boulder that crumbles as Piccolo's fist impacted the boulder

"I'm so ready for this"

**_ELSEWHERE:_**

Off in the distance, a space pod lands and a figure known to everyone reading this comes out of the pod. He quickly confronts the farmer who shoots him with his rifle and seeks off to find his brother kakarot.

"Hmm.. I sense a high power level off in he mountains. It's most likely Kakarot"~Raditz.

He flies off toward his destination.

"I'm surprised that the planet has so many inhabitants. Did Kakarot not do what he was told?"

Then the confused Raditz flew off heading toward the mountains.

**_MOUNTAINS(AGAIN):_**

Back at the mountains, Piccolo senses a huge power going toward him

"Aggh. It's huge, how did Goku find me? ... Wait! That's not Goku"~Piccolo.

Then in a instant, Raditz landed on the top of a cliff.

"That's not Kakarot. The scouter indicates a power level of 745. Pretty pathetic if you ask me "~Raditz

"Pathetic. I'll show you."~Piccolo then thinks to himself if whether or not to fight this strong warrior.

He finally decides to attack but when he looks up, he sees that his opponent had already left.

"Arrgh. That battle could have gone either way. I have to follow him to see what his true motive is. I can't allow him to be another obstacle in my way of taking over the planet and follow my father's legacy"~Piccolo. He sets off after Raditz.

**_KAME'S HOUSE:_**

Meanwhile back at Kami's house, Goku was presenting his son to everyone. As they were having a good time and laughing. Goku stopped what he was doing and looked around. Goku wanted tell his friends a new discovery he made from his vision. The opponent has a device that calculates energy, just as he was going tell everyone, he senses that power he's been waiting all these years. He just couldn't see from what direction this fighter was coming from. Then a few seconds, Raditz lands on the beach. Everyone turns their attention to him.

"Ahh. Kakarot. You've look so much like father. It's time to take you home"~Raditz

"Home? I am home and my name is Son Goku, I don't know who you are but if Piccolo sent you here. I want you to leave now."~Goku

"Are you defying your own brother, Raditz? "~Goku

"Brother? You're my brother?"~Goku

"Yes, Kakarot. You were sent here as a baby to destroy all humans and take this planet and be sold to Frieza. As I can see, you failed your job. I can also see that you're pretty weak, a power level of 429. even the green man I met earler has more power than you. Either way, you're coming with me"~Raditz

"I don't think so, he's staying with us" says Krillin as he and Yamcha step in front of Goku to defend him

"Guys, this isn't necessary"~Goku

"The midget has a power level of 538 and the taller fighter's power level is 525. Why do you guys even bother. Alright, come at me"~Raditz


	9. Chapter 8

"Seriously, guys. This ain't necessary"~Goku

"What's wrong Kakarot, afraid your excuse of friends might die"~Raditz

Without hesitating, Raditz moved and appeared behind Yamcha and Krillin and smacked them both by their necks. They fell down unconscious.

"Noo!"~Goku. Goku then runs to his fallen friends

"While I was here looking around, I made a quick observation. That little kid is your son and he has saiyan hertiage. I can see it by his tail. Just so I can make sure you join your older brother. I'm taking him with me"~Raditz

Raditz then took off with crying Gohan in his arms. It was too fast for Goku to react

"No. The vision is coming true"~Goku

There was fear in his face. But he knew better then to panic, he had this all planned out.

**_MINUTES LATER:_**

Then his two fallen friends finally awaken and realize what had happened.

"Hey Goku, how come his device showed you to be weaker than us?"~Krillin

"Here's the thing Krillin. Last night, I had a dream that revealed a lot about this opponent. I concealed my power just to shock him later on, even with this weighed clothes, I can still be strong enugh for him. Now, I know I can take him down. I'm just waiting for Piccolo to come out of hiding"~Goku

From behind a cloud, Piccolo appeared.

"Whaaat... How'd you know I was here?" ~Piccolo

"I know why you're here. I accept your temporary truce til we're able to take down this new opponent. Let's go. Nimbus!"~Goku. So both warriors left towards Raditz with Goku leading the way.


	10. Chapter 9: The Awaited Battle

"So tell me Goku, you claim to be compressing your energy when Raditz showed up?"~Piccolo

"Yeah, I was. I'm compressing so I Wouldn't mess up my plan"~Goku

"Plan? What plan?"~Piccolo

"You'll see"~Goku.

**_BY RADITZ'S POD:_**

So the two warriors finally found Raditz next to his space pod.

"So you decided to come Kakarot and you brought the weak Namek with you"~Raditz

"Give me back my son Raditz"~Goku

"I doubt you can even make a scratch on me with those pitiful power levels"~Raditz

Raditz then checks his scouter again and reads Piccolo and Goku's power level. "The Namek is at 745 and Kakarot's at... what? his power level's at 960 but how? Your power level was 429 earlier"~Raditz

"I'm not going to say it again Raditz. give me back my son"~Goku

"Ahh. Kakarot's power level is rising again. It's at 1205. How is this happening?"~Raditz

This angered Raditz and he charged at Piccolo and Goku, Goku was able to dodge but Piccolo was knocked into a boulder. Piccolo got up rubbing off a bit of blood on his lip then he slowly took off his weighted clothes and dropped them to the ground.

"What? the Namek's power level rose to 1005"~Raditz.

So both Piccolo and Raditz went on hand-to-hand combat, while Goku headed toward Raditz's space pod. As Goku was freeing Gohan from his prison, he noticed that Piccolo was strong but Raditz was still stronger. Soon, Piccolo was losing ground and he was thrown by Raditz and followed by a strong ki-blast that knocked out Piccolo. Then Raditz looked over and saw that Goku and Gohan were reunited again. It angered him that his day kept getting worse. In his angry, he charged up a ki-blast that was stronger than the one he used against Piccolo and shoot it toward Goku and Gohan. Goku realizing that the beam was going too fast to dodge it with Gohan, he decided to take it down head on. He didn't have anytime to counter block it with a Kamehameha. As the blast was close, he put himself in front of Gohan where he took the blast head on. There was a giant flash then everything was clear and Goku can be seen.

"Wow. Didn't think I was going to survive an attack like that"~Goku. Then Goku fell on his knee. Gohan then walked from behind Goku and looked at him

"Daddy?..."~Gohan\Gohan was scared and realized that Goku might be dying. He walked up to him and looked at his arms bruised up and saw blood running down

"Ahhh... Daddy, you're bleeding"~Gohan

"Haha. What's wrong little kid, you're sad that your dad is too weak against my attacks. Don't worry, I'll put him out of his misery" ~Raditz

Gohan was in tears and can hear as Raditz laughed at him. Then it happened, he clenched his fists and with one movement, he charged at Raditz with amazing power doing a head butt

"What? The kid's power level rose over 1000"~Raditz

Within seconds, Gohan smashed into Raditz's armor. Raditz was too tired from fighting Piccolo to dodge Gohan. As Raditz stood up, he grabbed Gohan by his tail and began beating him with his other fist

"Raditz! THAT'S ENOUGH"~Goku

Goku stood up and was struggling to walk his brother

"What are you going to do?"~Raditz

So Raditz continued beating Gohan in the face with his fist

"YOU BETTER STOP BEFORE YOU REGRET IT"~Goku

Raditz stopped and began laughing at his brother's threats. Raditz turned and saw Goku was next to him and Goku snatched Gohan from Raditz. Goku looked at his battered son

"Gohan can you hear me"~Goku

From the bruised face, there came a dim reply "Dad?"

"Everything's going to be fine son just hang on"~Goku

He placed his son in the ground then he turned and looked at Raditz

"Raditz! What you did was unforgivable."~Goku

"Enough with the talk. I might be tired from fighting your Namek friend but I'm strong enough to take you down"~Raditz

Goku was extremely angry at his brother for being so ignorant. He clenched his fist and there was rage inside him

"Not again. Kakarot's power level is rising again. It's 1390"~Raditz

And without warning, Goku let out a strong scream and there was rocks levitating and an a almost white see-thru aura can be seen around Goku. "No, it can't be. It's 1680"~Raditz. Then in one move, Goku charged toward Raditz and punched him the stomach and caused Raditz to bend down on his stomach gasping for air

"No. He only had a power level of 429 how can a saiyan elite lose to a low-class warrior"~Raditz

"It's your call Raditz. Surrender or I'll continue fighting you. Trust me, I'm still not at full-power yet. I'm still wearing my weighed clothes"~Goku.


	11. Chapter 10: A Twist of Events

"I'll tell you one more time Raditz! Give up now!"~Goku

Raditz can be seen on fours coughing and spitting out blood. He then struggled to get up. He realized his vision was blurry, he was looking at his brother but had trouble speaking. Finally, he said something

"Do your worst"

In a few seconds, Goku had vanished not reappear in front of him and did a full-nelson on Raditz which didn't allow Raditz to move at all

"Noo! I can't lose like this"~Raditz

Goku was applying more pressure to the full-nelson. Suddenly, Raditz felt the pressure on his bones,and was yelling

"I give! I give!"

Then Goku finally let go and jumped back a few feet. Raditz sat down breathing hard trying to see if he broke anything.

"Kakarot, I didn't think you'd be that strong. You were able to surpass me, an elite warrior"~Raditz

That comment put a smirk on Goku's face. Then without any anticipation, there was a voice heard from Raditz's scouter

"Raditz, you weak fool. Not only have you disgraced yourself but you have disgraced the saiyans"~?

"What!? Vegeta?"~Raditz

"Vegeta? Who's Vegeta?"~Goku

"That's right it's Vegeta. From what I can see, you weren't able to take this planet and were defeated by a low-class. So now, Nappa and I are going to the planet and blow it up along with you."~Vegeta

Raditz was taken by surprised and replied back

"But Vegeta, they were prepared for me"~Raditz

"Well, they better be prepared for me too then. You got one year, then the prince of all saiyans will demolish the planet along with your pathetic ass"~Raditz

Raditz realized he was never going to be able to redeem himself with Nappa and Vegeta

"So those two guys who were mentioned are saiyans as well?"~Goku

"Yes, but I'm afraid this planet is doomed"~Raditz

"But why? we were able to take you down, I'm pretty sure we can take these two other saiyans down as well"~Goku

"Nappa's at least four to five times stronger than me and Vegeta is at least 10 times stronger than me"~Raditz

"That's really bad"~Goku

Without hesitation Raditz took off his scouter and broke it in his hand

"Why'd you do that?"~Goku

"With the scouter still working, they can keep tabs on us that's why they were informed of our battle"~Raditz

"So let's get started shall we?"~Goku.


	12. Chapter 11: Training at Higher Levels

So Goku walked over to Gohan and gave him a senzu bean. he then walked over to the rubble of rocks which used to be a rock plateau and digged out Piccolo and gave him a senzu bean as well. As Raditz was astonished to see that the namek and Kakarot's son recovered real fast with the help of a bean. Then after Piccolo recovered, Goku was about to explain the situation to Piccolo.

"no need to explain, I heard the whole thing. I'm off to train"~Piccolo

He got his weighed armor back on and flew off in the distance. Then Goku turned and face his brother Raditz

"here catch"~Goku and threw Raditz a senzu bean.

Raditz caught the bean and was lost in thought. How was this man, the man who was able to kill him without a sweat now helping him. Raditz was really confused about Kakarot's change of nature. He was sure that Kakarot was about to finish him off for hurting his son but now he's offering his help. Raditz then ate the bean, then in a instant, he felt his body surge back to 100% again.

"let's go Raditz"~Goku as he carried Gohan in his arms and together they flew toward kami's house. Once there, everyone was startled to see that Raditz was coming with Goku.

**_KAME'S HOUSE:_**

"What are you doing here?"~Yamcha

"Guys relax, he's one of us now. He's not the back guy, he was only the messenger"~Goku

"Goku, I don't think we can trust this guy"~Krillin

So Goku explained the situation to everyone

"You really mean that there's stronger people out there than your brother?"~Bulma

"I guess so"~Goku

"Alright so we go to Kami's tower and train right?"~Krillin

"That's right only this time instead of us three,it's going to be Yamcha, you, and Gohan"~Goku

"Gohan? what about you?"~Krillin

"You see , there's somewhere I have to go"~Goku

"Okay but you really think Chi-chi will let us take Gohan"~krillin

"Don't worry I'll go ask"~Goku and he flew off toward his home.

Everyone had then turned ther attention to Raditz after Goku left.

"So, you were kicked off the saiyan elites?"~Yamcha

"Shut it! I don't want to talk about it"~Raditz

"What's wrong, does it hurt being at the bottom of those two other saiyans"~Yamcha

"Cool it Yamcha, I can feel his ki rising and it's higher than when we faced him earlier"~Krillin

"Huh? You earthlings can sense energies right?"~Raditz

"Yea it's really not that hard, it comes really easy" ~Krillin

"Can you perhaps teach me?"~Raditz

"Well if Goku says you're not a bad guy like we thought you were, I guess I can teach you"~Krillin

"No, Krillin don't teach him anything"~Yamcha

"can it Yamcha"~Krillin

Then together, Krillin and Raditz walked out the house toward the beach. In a few minutes Raditz learned to sense ki. In that instant, Goku came back.

"I was able to get permission from Chi-chi but under one condition as long as he goes back to studying"~Goku

So after the Z-fighters called for Tien and Chiaotzu. So then all reunited friends got together and headed to Kami's tower. Once there, Goku explained to Gohan that he'll train with the Z-fighters. Then he left Gohan under their care and walked over to talk with Kami

"So I see you had the vision about that distant land, haven't you?"~Kami

"Yes, I have and I want to know how to get there. From what I've seen in my vision that place is an excellent place to train"~Goku

"I'll talk to King Yemma for permission. Come with me"~Kami

"Oh. You see, I wanted to take my brother with me to train so I can get stronger at a faster rate"~Goku

"ah yes, I understand"~Kami

And so the three of them teleported to King Yemma and got permission to train at the distant land that Goku mentioned from his vision. So Raditz and Goku's next step was to head toward the distant land.


	13. Chapter 12: Journey to the Distant Land

**_SNAKE WAY:_**

"Wow Snake way is really a million miles"~Goku

"No kidding"~Raditz

the brothers raced off in snake way where they would eventually reach the distant land

**_LOOK-OUT_**

Back at Kami's tower, the rest of the Z-fighters had already began their training.

"So I guess that excess use of senzu beans with Goku left us with no senzu beans"~Krillin

"Yep, I guess we have to train the old fashion way"~Yamcha

"So Goku said his kid has a lot of potential"~Krillin

"I guess we'll have to wait and see"~Tien

Soon everyone began training and Goku and Raditz reached their destination known as King Kai's planet.

**_KING KAI'S PLANET(MONTHS LATER):_**

After months of training with King Kai, both Goku and Raditz learned the kaio-ken and Spirit bomb techniques.

"So King-kai says we can't go over kaio-ken times three or our body burns out."~Raditz

"Well, nothing bad happens to our body, I had another vision and realized the potential that the kaio-ken technique has, here watch Kaio-ken x4!"~Goku

From nearby we can hear King kai screaming

"Goku what are you doing, you're going to burn yourself out!"

Raditz watched in amazement at he amount of power Kakarot was putting out

"That's not all, here I go. KAIO-KEN X5!"~Goku

The power shook the miniature planet and caused shock waves soon Goku stopped his power and collapsed and fell.

"Kakarot! Are you okay?"~Raditz

"Yea... I'm okay. If we work hard, we can expand the power of kaio-ken even more than 3."~Goku

"Anyways, I've been meaning to ask about these visions you keep referring to"~Raditz

"Oh the visions, sure I'll tell you as long as you tell me about the saiyans"~Goku

"Sure, it seems fair enough for me"`Raditz. Goku took a breath before beginning

"Okay these began way back when..."

**_THE LOOK-OUT:_**

Back at look-out, Gohan can be seen sparring against Krillin while everyone else was sitting down and watching.

"It's been about 3 months and Goku's kid is already fighting at our level. Amazing"~Tien

"It must be because he's saiyan like his father and his strength grows quick"~Yamcha

After a few minutes, both Krillin and Gohan had stopped their sparring match

"That was a close one"~Gohan

"Man, Gohan at your age and fighting at our level. That's incredible"~Krillin

As the friends were talking to each other, Mr. Popo approached them

"Good new, new batch of senzu beans are ready, there's about 15 beans that are harvested" ~ Mr. Popo

"Wow, 15 beans ready to use"~Chiaotzu

Krillin was thinking to himself. "Wait guys! I have an idea"~Krillin

"What kind of idea?"~Yamcha

"Okay, it's a 2-step idea. First, let's all fight Gohan all at once"~Krillin

"What? All at once?"~Gohan

"Trust me on this one, Gohan"~Krillin

"Okay, I guess so"~Gohan. "You guys ready?"~Krillin

"Sure"~Tien

And so all 4 z-fighters were rushing at Gohan who was struggling to keep his ground. Suddenly he realized they picked up a notch. He jumped out just to power up to his maximum.

"So things begin to look interesting. Wolf fang fist!"~Yamcha

Gohan was distracted fighting off Krillin and Chiaotzu to see Yamcha coming in with an attack and wasn't aware that Tien was preparing another attack. As Gohan was hit by Yamcha's attack, he was knocked straight to the ground. He got up and saw up in the sky that Tien had put his 2 hands together in the form of a triangle.

"No. Not his tri-beam... I have to deflect it"~Gohan

Then Gohan put his two hands together as he charged his ki.

"KAA-MEE-HA-ME HAAA!"~Gohan

"TRI-BEAM!"~Tien

So the three other warriors watched in the side lines as the beam struggle began. Gohan was exhausted from fighting everyone all at once and taking Yamcha's attack head-on. He realized he was losing againstTien at that moment. Then he heard krillin yell

"Gohan don't give up, there's still more in you. I can feel it. Don't let me down"~Krillin

Tien thought to himself. Wow this kid really has a lot of potential. I need to push harder on the little guy. So he exerted much more power

"Ahh"~Gohan

Gohan felt the weight on his legs and he knew he couldn't hold it much longer. He fell on one of his knees as his two arms were still pushing. I have to give it everything I got and with that, he exploded with energy and his Kamehameha wave transformed into a bigger wave that engulfed Tien's attack and went straight for Tien. No one knew what happened next but Tien was thrown far away by Gohan's attack. All that could be heard was Chiaotzu screaming after Tien and flew off in search of him. Gohan collapsed in the ground. Krillin ran over to Gohan and gave him a senzu bean. After Gohan got up, he asked what had happened

"Well, you beat Tien and send him flying, god knows where"~Krillin

"Did I really do all that?"~Gohan

"Yup. Sure did"~Krillin

Just then, Chiaotzu and Tien can be seen flying back to Kami's tower

"Hey Gohan, great job. I didn't even know what hit me"~Tien

It was obvious that Gohan's attack had hurt Tien, he was bruised up everywhere

"here you go Tien"~Krillin as he gave Tien a senzu bean

"So what's the next step of your plan Krillin?"~Tien

"Yea, what's the next part of this plan of yours"~Yamcha

"We fight Gohan all together again"~Krillin

"What? Again? This little guy can barely fend for himself "~Yamcha

"This time it'll be different, I know"~Krillin

"If you say so"~Chiaotzu

So the fighters got in ready positions and began fighting again. Krillin was seen to be right. This time around, Gohan wasn't having trouble fighting. Even when Yamcha kept using his Wolf fang fist, Gohan deflected them all or blocked them. It got Yamcha to use his full-power. He then charged up his strongest Kamehameha and shot at Gohan who turned and shot a one-handed Kamehameha. Krillin saw what was happening, rather than advising Gohan this time he joined Yamcha's side. Krillin powered up all the way up and shot his strongest Kamehameha of his own. Soon the two fighters had Gohan in a beam struggle again. Then Gohan had a smirk on his face and with his one hand, he easily pushed Krillin and Yamcha's combined efforts away. Yamcha and Krillin jumped out of the way just in time. Both fighters were frozen in shock at how much his power had grown. Tien was awe-struck as well but he moved into battle again, This time, he charged up his strongest Tri-beam and shot it at Gohan who didn't seem to show any sign of worry as it approached him. Soon, the attack hit Gohan and caused smoke as it hit. Tien was sure he hit Gohan and lowered his guard but out of nowhere, Gohan flew out of the smoke and hit Tien in the stomach knocking his air out and causing him to fall. Gohan descended back down on Kami's tower to check on Tien. He was glad he was finally getting stronger. Krillin realized that his plan had worked. Gohan's power was increasing rapidly because of his zenkai boosts like his father.


	14. Chapter 13: More Training

**_LOOK-OUT:_**

"Tien? Are you okay?"~Gohan. Then Tien got up, he looked tired and beat.

"You did good kid"~Tien. Soon the rest of the fighters approached them.

"well, we can call it a day guys"~Krillin.

"About time, my body's so sore and worn out from fighting at this level"~Yamcha.

Gohan then looked up in the sky wondering where his dad could be at.

**_KING KAI'S PLANET:_**

Back at King Kai's place, the two saiyan warriors were in an intense sparring session using kaio-ken. They were locked on in hand to hand combat. Then, they jumped back, Raditz launched a purple spherical blast at Goku. Goku saw this and charged up his kaioken and took the hit head on. Raditz lowers his guard believing that he took out Goku, he walks towards him. Then he unexpectingly hears

"KAMEHAMEHAAA!"~Goku. Unprotected, Raditz gets hit and sends him flying far away til he finally falls.

"Darn you Kakarot"~Raditz. Then in a instant, Goku appeared in front of him,

"That was a close one, I was pretty sure your attack was going to take me out"~Goku.

"Well I guess not"~Raditz. Then Goku helped Raditz and flew back to King Kai's house.

"You boys have gotten a lot stronger since you first came here"~King kai.

"Haven't noticed that, in fact I think I'm already stronger than Nappa, even without multiplying my power with Kaioken"~Raditz.

"What about Vegeta's power level, are we almost as strong as he is?"~Goku.

"Well Kakarot, you always seem to have a higher power level than me, you're closer than both of us. Yes, you're close but you're still not there yet"~Raditz

"Um I see"~Goku.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, Kaioken should easily reach his level right?"~Goku

"I want to fight them without the use of Kaioken, I want to only use kaioken in case of emergencies"~Raditz.

"Well since we already expanded on the kaioken, let's just focus on raising on our base power level"~Goku.

That sounds great, let's do it. No more kaioken during these last session of training before the saiyan's arrival"~Raditz.

"Alright, it's a deal"~Goku.

Soon the two brothers were fighting again and this time only using their physical muscles only. Raditz stood up, as he noticed that he was different. He wasn't that ruthless saiyan anymore, he was rather peaceful. All this training with King Kai had changed him, he smiled at his changed persona.


	15. Chapter 14: End of One Year Training

**_LOOK-OUT:_**

Many months have passed by since last time. At Kami's look out, the Z-fighters were resting from their last session and were well aware of what little time was left. The knew they had no more than three days left. So they all agreed to cease up on the consume of the senzu beans, all the Z-fighters were much stronger since they first started.

**_ELSEWHERE:_**

Back in the ruins, Piccolo can be seen meditating. It can be seen that he too was much stronger since his last encounter with Raditz. Kami was talking to him in his head.

"I see that you're ready for the saiyans"~Kami

"I'm more than ready, after I have defeated the saiyans I will take the earth as mine"~Piccolo.

"From what I can see, your strength grew as fast the Goku's kid"~Kami.

"What? Goku's kid fighting at my level. That's impossible, he's just a kid he can't possess that much power. Wait, I remember. He has some sort of hidden ability that draws out enormous power"~Piccolo.

"Yes, I saw it too. The Z-fighters are going to be your allies in this saiyan battle"~Kami

"Humph. Just don't expect me to save them all"~Piccolo.

**_OUTER SPACE:_**

Meanwhile in the saiyan pods

"So you really think these dragon balls will grant us immortality Vegeta?"~Nappa.

"I sure hope so"~Vegeta.

"How much stronger do you think these friends of Kakarot are?"~Nappa.

"Well if they trained, they'll all probably as strong as Raditz, no stronger. Then I'd think Kakarot will be no stronger than over 3000"~Vegeta

"Taking this planet will be easy, Nappa you might have to do it all. I'll go and search for the dragon balls while you fight"~Vegeta.

"Well, we're almost there. it's a good thing we finished the last mission earlier. We might get to Earth a day or two early"~Nappa.

**_KAME'S HOUSE:_**

The next day, everyone was doing their usual daily activities. The Z-fighters were reunited at Kami's house. They were having a good time, they were ready for when the saiyans arrived. Back up in Kami's tower, Kami was watching and realized that the saiyans were well within minutes of arriving.

"Piccolo, you sense them don't you"~Kami.

"Yea I know, I'm on my way"~Piccolo.

So Piccolo got up from his meditation and flew off toward the saiyans' destination. Kami soon told the rest of the Z-fighters and they headed for their arrival spot too. Oh I hope Goku gets here in time, thought krillin to himself as he flew off.


	16. Chapter 15: The Awaited Saiyans

_BATTLEFIELD:_

Everyone gathered up, the Z-fighters were all together. Piccolo was just standing isolated from everyone else. Gohan noticed him by himself, he then walked over to him.

"You help save my life when my uncle had kidnapped me. I never got to say thanks, I know it sounds silly considering you're my dad's greatest enemy but I think you're a good guy now"~Gohan

Piccolo was just looking away and replied, "Just because I saved your life doesn't mean I cared for you or your father. After this battle, your father will be next to fall"

Gohan was taken back by Piccolo's response. He was about to answer Piccolo but just then the saiyans' pods landed and they were surrounded by Earth's forces in a instant. Nappa was the first one out of his pod.

"Well, they have been expecting us"~Nappa

Nappa looked around for a moment and checked his scouter

"The little mime has a power level of 1800, the little midget is at 2500, the 3-eyed is at 2450, the only haired guy is at 2300, the namekian's at 2800 and Kakarot's kid is at 2700"

"Nappa don't be stupid, thay can conceal their power"~Vegeta

Vegeta couldn't be seen until he finally had stepped out of the space pod

"Plant the saibamen and see how they fend off for themselves"~Vegeta

So Nappa went and planted the specimen. 6 saibamen come out of the ground.

"You see, these things are as strong as that weakling Raditz"~Nappa

The Z-fighters got ready to face this group of aliens.

"I guess, I'll go first"~Yamcha.

"You think you can handle it?"~Tien

"I hope so"~Yamcha

So Yamcha stepped up, one of the saibamen steps up as well. Once in position, the saibamen charges at Yamcha. Just as it reaches Yamcha, Yamcha disappears and reappears behind the saibamen and knocks it away.

"Huh, the scouter's marking at a 2750"~Nappa

The saibamen kept striking at Yamcha but couldn't land a single blow on him. Soon, he got aggravated and called to his mates and soon the the other 5 saibamen charged at Yamcha. Yamcha was taken by surprised and was soon rushed by all of them. He was thrown across, then one of them opened their mouth and shout a beam. Yamcha was trying to get up but was fatigued. He looked up and saw that the beam was going to hit him, he closed his eyes and wished for the best. Krillin stepped in and deflected that attack. Then he charged up an attack and shot his scatter shot which killed every single saibamen

"Thanks buddy"~Yamcha.

"Sure, no problem"~Krillin.

"I guess it's your turn Nappa"~Vegeta

Nappa wasn't happy about the saibamen's death and stepped in.

"So I guess the real battle is about to start"~Tien

Nappa was in his fighting stance. Yamcha got ready and got in his fighting stance.

"I think we'll all have to fight in this one"~Krillin

Nappa charged at Yamcha who responded with a solar flare, and continued with a Kamehameha. After the dust cleared, Nappa was seen without his armor.

"My turn"~Nappa

He disappeared and reappeared behind Yamcha and grabbed him and began squeezing him with all his might. "AAAHHHHHH!"~Yamcha

The Z-fighters knew that it was time to step in. As Nappa was enjoying himself breaking Yamcha, he didn't see that Tien was in front of him, he looked up.

"Solar Flare!"~Tien

Nappa instantly let go of Yamcha so he could rub his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Gohan charging an attack. "Kamehameha!"~ Gohan

The beam sent Nappa flying into a big set of mountains. Soon the Z-fighters were reunited again. They got ready for Nappa in cased he showed up again.

"You're all fools if you think an attack like that can get rid of Nappa easily' replied Vegeta

In that moment, Nappa bursted out of the rubble, he was bloody and nearly naked. His anger can clearly be seen in his face.

"You're going to pay for that"~Nappa

Without warning, Nappa opened his mouth and shot a huge beam, the Z-fighters all tried to jump out of the way. Once he had the Z-fighters scattered, Nappa continued his attack, he went first for Tien. He punched him in the gut and threw him with full force toward the ground. He was about to use his blaze storm technique when Chiaotzu struck him from behind with Dodon ray. It leaves a bruise on Nappa and only seemed to annoy him, Chiaotzu powers up to his maximum and prepares to shot another Dodon ray.

"The scouter reads only a mere 2950"~Vegeta

With tears in his eyes, Chiaotzu screams out at Nappa

"This one's for Tien, DODON RAY!"

The saiyan flies himself toward the beam and there's a great flash. Once the flash goes away, Nappa is seen to have a horrible pierce in his arm and uncontrollable bleeding from his left arm.

"Why you little"~Nappa

Nappa charges up and is cloaked in a golden aura. He flies to Chiaotzu at full speed and knocks him to the ground, this startles Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan don't react. Piccolo is no where to be seen. Once Chiaotzu lands in the ground, several meters away from where Tien landed, Nappa falls and lands on Chiaotzu with his foot crushing Chiaotzu.

"TIENN!"~Chiaotzu

Tien struggles to get up but Nappa gives a bit more effort and breaks Chiaotzu and flies up. Tien rushes to his fallen friend and realizes that Chiaotzu had died. Tien becomes very angry and attacks Nappa full-on.

"What's the matter, you'll be joining you're friend shortly"~Nappa

Nappa responded and swung at Tien who dodged his punch and put together his hands and yelled out

"TRI-BEAMM!"~Tien

The attack sent Nappa to the ground, Vegeta was scanning the power level as he viewed the battle.

"Impossible, how is he at 3200? He was 2450 a while ago"~Vegeta

Tien kept attacking Nappa head-on wasn't going to stop.

"Tien No, you're going to kill yourself"~Yamcha.

"Well then come help me"~Tien

Yamcha knew better than to argue with Tien, so he flew to Tien's side and charged up.

"Kamehameha!"~Yamcha

Soon the two fighters were firing at the pit where Nappa was dug into. After what seemed to be minutes, they both stopped

"I think we got him good"~Yamcha

Both fighters were huffing and puffing not knowing what was ahead of them.


	17. Chapter 16: The Fall of the Z-Fighters

Tired and exhausted, Tien and Yamcha were laying in the ground trying to get their breath back.

"Krillin, pass us some senzu beans"~Tien

krillin flew to his 2 friends, then Gohan flew down as well. This whole time Vegeta was watching as the Z-fighters were regrouped, Piccolo could be seen within them too. No one knew where he was at but he was back now. Tien and Yamcha both got a senzu bean. Tien was holding the bag which had about 3 months worth of beans. It was sorty big, Tien then turned to face Vegeta

"Don't worry, you'll be next."

"Oh? Is that so?"~Vegeta.

"We took out your friend, we can take you out too"~Tien.

"I'd like to see that"~Vegeta

The suddenly the ground began to shake and out of the crater, Nappa jumped out. Fully angry, he shot a beam toward Tien who attempted to jump out of the way but the bag of senzu beans got hit and the bag got on fire. The other Z-fighter each had a scared expression on their faces.

"... there was at least 20 beans in that bag, now they turned to waste..."~Krillin

Tien and Yamcha got together and charged at Nappa.

"Solar flare"~Tien

Nappa was blinded again. Yamcha then stepped in.

"Wolf-fang fist!"~Yamcha

Nappa was pushed back by Yamcha's attack. Nappa was able to recover his eyesight a lot sooner this time and opened his eyes and caught Yamcha's arms as he was about to do his finishing punch. He gripped him hard and pulled them til there was a snap.

"AAHHH!"~Yamcha.

"YAMCHA!"~Tien

Without warning, Nappa appeared behind Tien and without any hesitation, he snapped his neck, Tien's body fell from the sky. It fell with great speed and landed.

"Tien NOO!"~Yamcha

Yamcha suddenly felt fear, he then realized what he was fighting was a monster. He couldn't move his arms, they were broken. He couldn't detect where Nappa was at. He decided to fly himself to safety. Suddenly he felt Nappa behind him.

"What was that your friend was saying how he took me out and he was going to take out Prince Vegeta next? Tell him I said Hi once you get to hell"~Nappa

Yamcha was too petrified to react but what happened next was unexpected and too fast for Earth's heros to watch. Nappa placed his arm on Yamchs's torso and blasted a beam with enough power that made a hole in Yamcha's sternum about the size of a soccer ball. Yamcha fell onto the ground on his back. The earth's defenders were all shocked by Nappa's brutality to react til Krillin snapped out of the trance and ran to aid Yamcha. Krillin was rushing toward Yamcha, meanwhile Yamcha was dying. From where he was lying at, he was coughing big amounts of blood all over himself. When it seemed that Krillin was almost there, Nappa from above put out two of his fingers up. He smiled as he performed his BLAZING STORM technique on Yamcha's corpse.

"NOOOO!"~Krillin

He had to turn around, and leave Yamcha and duck for cover. The last thing that Krillin remembered from Yamcha was that he saw tears coming down Yamcha's face. He also noted that Yamcha was reaching out his arm for Krillin but he never made it. Tears ran down Krillin's cheeks as he was hiding behind a boulder. "YOU BASTARD!"~Krillin. Nappa was looking around for Krillin, he couldn't find him. Nappa finally decided to float down and attend with Gohan and Piccolo. He walked toward them. Both Piccolo and Gohan got ready in their fighting position.

"Hey Kid, fight him with everything you got"~Piccolo

Gohan just nodded in agreement.

"Seems like your little friend was to afraid to come out so now I have to deal with you next"~Nappa

He kept on walking, approaching the two warriors. Suddenly there was a long scream, from a boulder not to far Krillin had jumped out with one hand carrying what seemed a disc.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"~Krillin

Nappa was taken by surprise and had barley turned around when Krillin launched it at Nappa. Nappa tried to jump out of the way but the disc severly cuts his left arm, the same one that Chiaotzu had injured earlier. The arm looked in horrible state, Nappa was holding on to his left arm with his right hand. In that moment all three remaining fighter took him on. They all had the sense of security knowing that they might be able to take down Nappa. Nappa had trouble fighting back as he was continuously rushed by Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin and fending off with one arm. Vegeta was looking at the scouter and noticed growth in the fighter's power level. Hmm, it appears that they have finally decided to fight at full power vegeta thought to himself. He noticed that Krillin power level rose to 3250, Gohan was at 3500, and Piccolo was at 3800. He decided not to tell Nappa. It's his fault for not being able to take down those weaklings Vegeta knew he didn't need Nappa. All he cared about was the immortality. Nappa was finally thrown into a cliff by Gohan's kick. Both Gohan and krillin were exhausted.

"Is it he finally out?"~Krillin.

"NO, he's still down there"~Piccolo

As the three fighters were in the air, Piccolo put his two hands above his head. Suddenly Gohan and Krillin both turned and faced Piccolo who by now knew that Piccolo was launching an all-out attack. The ground began to shake a little but not much. Vegeta's scouter was reading at a level of 4100. That fool is going to get himself but still it didn't worry Vegeta much. Then one yell, Piccolo launched his attack,

"MASENKO!"

There was yet another big flash. When the flash went away, Piccolo was extremely tired and hoped he had finally taken out Nappa. So the three fighters finally flew down. Krillin and Gohan didn't know what to say.

"Wow! who knew that you were this powerful"~Gohan

Piccolo smirked a little because he had never had no one compliment his power before.

"So does that mean you're on our side"~Krillin.

"For now"~Piccolo

The three warrior looked on to Vegeta who wasn't surprised by the defeat of his comrade.


	18. Chapter 17: Twist of Fate, The End?

"So you think you can take me down"~Vegeta.

"Well, I guess we'll see"~Piccolo

Piccolo feeling more confident that he defeated Nappa charged at Vegeta. Vegeta just smirked and dodged Piccolo's punch and threw a punch of his own that landed into Piccolo's stomach. krillin and Gohan hadn't expected Piccolo to take Vegeta head-on. Piccolo was walking back grabbing his stomach, his eyes in fear at what enormous power he had felt. Then Vegeta appeared in front of him and sent Piccolo flying in one kick. Piccolo crashed into more rubble. Piccolo struggling finally got up. His body was all ready fatigued from Nappa's battle but Vegeta did more damage than Nappa did in one hit. Piccolo was reflecting on how to fight Vegeta.

Suddenly the rubble near him began to shake, Piccolo jumped away from it. The revealed a terribly injured Nappa who had his eye closed from damage. Both his arms seemed to be covered in blood and he was nearly immobile. He looked at Piccolo and realized that vegeta had taken part in the battle. He looked over at the other side and saw krillin and Gohan. He smirked and flew off toward their direction. Krillin placed his hands was about to use his solar-flare technique but Nappa beat him to it. Nappa kicked Krillin and sent him flying and then toward Gohan.

"You! You're the one who set me up to be hit by the Namek's move. I took out your midget friend, Vegeta's dealing with the namek and that leaves you and me"~Nappa

Gohan walked back and placed himself in front of a rock and was too scared to react in anyway. Piccolo sensed the kid's feeling, but for some reason he felt responsible for this outcome. He knew that the kid was really brave but he was still just a kid, sure the kid's father was his enemy, but the kid was innocent. The kid had never meant any harm, maybe that's where his power had come from. From wanting to protect his loved ones. Vegeta noticed Piccolo eye-balling Nappa and Gohan. He didn't seem interested in what he was going to do. Nappa was determined to end this once and for all.

**Meanwhile at King Yemma's place:**

Goku and Raditz had barely made it back.

"We better hurry up and go to Kami's tower and pick up a few senzu beans"~Goku.

"no Kakarot, you'll go to Kami's tower, I'll stall Nappa and vegeta. Anyways, I think I might have a chance against them"~Raditz

So the brothers agreed, Raditz took off for the battle sight. Goku went for the beans at Kami's tower.

**BACK AT THE BATTLEFIELD:**

Nappa was still approaching Gohan who by now had his heart beating so fast. He snickered one last time before he opened his mouth and shot the same beam he shot earlier. Gohan was too scared to move, without hesitation Piccolo took off and ran for Gohan. Vegeta wasn't paying attention to Piccolo but saw that his power level had risen to 4250 as he was running toward Gohan. Gohan was just cowering as the attack grew closer, suddenly he saw that Piccolo had jumped in front of it. Gohan was rather confused.

"what are you doing? If you die, the dragon balls will disappear too."

Piccolo only replied "that's a risk I'm willing to take"

No moment soon, Piccolo took the hit head-on. Gohan ran over to Piccolo who was lying on the ground asking him

"But why? you're my father's enemy. You wouldn't save me"

Piccolo grunted a little before answering

"I guess you changed that didn't you. You made me feel pity for you. It's sad that I had to die for a well, I guess this must count for something..."

There was no response for Piccolo anymore and Gohan realized that Piccolo had just passed away.

Without being able to constraint himself, Gohan screamed in top of his lungs and was angry. Many thoughts ran through his mind, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo's deaths played again in his mind. He turned and faced Nappa.

"Well look at that, you have no one to protect you"~Nappa

Nappa was practically broken by now but he knew he could still beat Gohan. Gohan got up from his knees with tears on his face. Krillin had just barley awaken from his unconscienceness. He realized that Piccolo had sacrificed himself. Gohan put his hands up, Krillin was shocked.

"He's doing Piccolo's attack? But how did he learn the masenko?" Krillin whispered to himself.

Then in Gohan's lifted hands there was power begining to form. Vegeta was checked the scouter and saw that it marked only 4000.

Nappa only laughed, "That attack won't work on me, the namek used it on me and I'm still standing"~Nappa.\Gohan was so angry and yelled out "MASENKO!" but rather than shooting the attack, he kept the energy from Masenko in his hands and placed his hands by his waist. He's not doing what I think he is Krillin thought to himself. Then in another scream, Gohan yelled out

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!"

It was then that krillin realized that Gohan had combined Masenko and Kamehameha together to create another attack, the combination of the two attacks formed a huge blast. Nappa was taken by surprised and embraced himself one more time.

**KAMI'S LOOKOUT:**

Goku got himself to Kami's tower and called out for Kami. stepped out in tears.

"What's wrong?"

Mr. Popo looked up at Goku and responded

"Kami's dead, because Piccolo had just died moments ago"

This news gave Goku a scare. He knew if Piccolo was dead, the saiyans were on to kill his friends next and the dragon balls won't be able to bring them back now that Piccolo's dead along with Kami.

"Don't worry, I'll get them back for you"~Goku got the only few beans that were harvested and left to join the battle.

**ELSEWHERE:**

Raditz was almost there, he was confident he can take down Nappa with just his base power. He then went on to have a flashback, his power level was about 1200 to 1500 when he first arrived earth. After his brother's beating, his power level rose a lot. Normally if he was beat down, he power would increased him to about 1900 but his brother gave him quite a beating. This severe beating rose to 2300. After that, Kakarot and him raced through snake way's 1,000,000 miles at full-speed so that they can get more training done sooner had worn him out and that brought him up to about 3000. Kakarot was always about 1800 or 2000 power level more stronger than him. He then remembered how he got up to about 5000 when learning the kaio-ken technique the first two months of training, then four months on the spirit bomb rose him to about 8000. Then after his brother demonstrated the ability to expand the kaio-ken technique past times three, they trained for five months. This brought him over 10,000. The the last month was spent on raising just his base power. Raditz was smiling lost in thought as he was flying, then there was a flash that blinded him ahead. He felt a strong power level and snapped him out of his day dreaming and flew on.


	19. Chapter 18: Salvation At Last

After the attack, Gohan was exhausted, he knew that he couldn't fight back anymore even if he wanted to. As the dust cleared, Nappa was seen standing keep a hard face holding onto the pain. He was severly hurt, he couldn't even hide it.

"YOU WEAK SCUM! YOU'll PAY FOR THAT!"~Nappa

Nappa couldn't walk but in one last effort he appeared in front of Gohan in seconds. Gohan was afraid, he had failed his friends, his father, and Piccolo. Nappa then smacked Gohan across the face with his hand that sent Gohan flying into a big rock. Gohan struggled to get up, there was blood running down his mouth. Krillin was too beat to get up, he laying face down and couldn't get up to help Gohan.

"Hmph. It seems that your planet's forces were taken down"~Vegeta

Gohan finally managed to get back up, by then Nappa was already within striking range. Nappa put his arm up as he was going to strike at Gohan again. Gohan closed his eyes and was waiting for Nappa's hit. There was a long pause and there was a whosh sound. Gohan was pretty sure he heard Nappa grunting as if he was struggling. He opened his eyes and found his uncle Raditz holding Nappa's arm at mid-swing. Nappa was struggling to push against Raditz.

"Raditz, you weak fool. What are you doing here?"~Nappa

Raditz didn't respond and sent Nappa flying with a single punch

"Uncle Raditz?"

Hmm ... interesting the power level indicates that he's at about 8500 but that's impossible then Vegeta thought to himself

"So you've been getting stronger?"~Vegeta.

"You can say that"~Raditz

Soon Nappa got up and was more angry than ever. Raditz in this moment would of liked killing Nappa but after one year session of meditaing at King Kai's place, he was more peaceful. He didn't have revenge on his mind as he did when he first arrived, he was a different warrior. In fact, as a sign of revival Raditz had his tail cut off because he didn't need it and he admit it that had never been able to have self-control when transformed.

"It doesn't matter, you'll always be a weakling. You're not a elite warrior"~Nappa

"I don't have to be an elite warrior to know that you're losing"~Raditz

"ARRGHH, you'll eat your words you weak fool"~Nappa

"Do your words make up for your ignorance or are you just that stupid?"~Raditz

With that, Nappa charged up in his golden aura and rushed toward Raditz. Raditz disappeared and left Nappa wondering where to attack. Vegeta knew that Nappa wasn't going to win, his power level had dropped a lot since Gohan's attack. He was no higher than 3800 and Raditz was easy going from 8000 to 8500 in seconds.

Suddenly Raditz appeared and elbowed Nappa in the stomach and sent him away with a kick. He went flying and fell by Vegeta's side. Nappa couldn't get up anymore. Vegeta just turned and face Nappa who struggling to get up but was unsuccessful getting up.

"Just wait til we get our wish for immortality, we'll fall to your knees from our power"~Nappa.

"Dragon balls? You fool, you killed the namek. He keeps the dragonballs alive and now that you killed him the dragon balls cease to exist"~Raditz.

"What? We came here for nothing?"~Vegeta

This angered Vegeta so much that he turned and faced Nappa and with one strike he blew up Nappa. It had been so unexpectedly and fast that no one knew how Nappa died but he was now dead.


	20. Chapter 19: Enter Prince Vegeta

There was nothing left of Nappa to be seen. Gohan just started in awed as Vegeta effortlessly destroyed Nappa. Krillin as watched from where he was laying.

"You won't be lucky as Nappa to have a fast death, you'll be tortured for betraying the prince of all saiyans"~Vegeta.

"I'm ready when you are"~Raditz. In that moment, Vegeta's scouter picked up a power level. In moments, Goku arrived.

"Goku!"~Krillin.

"DAD, you're finally here"~Gohan

Goku walked over to his son and friend and each handed them a bean. Vegeta then realized that this Goku was much stronger than Raditz.

"So Kakarot finally decided to show up"~Vegeta.

"So I'm guessing you're Vegeta"~Goku

Raditz walked over and acknowledged his brother. Both brothers agreed that Goku would be the one fighting Vegeta. He walked and faced Vegeta.

"So you want a one-way ticket to hell?"~Vegeta.

"You'll pay for what you did to my friends"~Goku

With that, Goku got in his position and Vegeta's scouter started reading his power level. It was over 10,000 and was still rising. Til it finally stopped raising.

"Just a power level of 12,500? How pathetic"~Vegeta.

"Oh? I wasn't even done yet"~Goku

Then in one instant, Goku clenched his fists and had his muscles tighten and screamed as his powered up. Vegeta had a sweat drop running down his face as his power level rose

"Impossible, you can't be at 15,000"~Vegeta

So now at last, Goku's base power level was revealed and was 15,000 not 9000 but 15,000.

"Even if you're at 15,000 you're still under my level. You can't beat the prince of all saiyans"~Vegeta

Goku looked at Vegeta then in one quick second, hunched down and there was a glow in his body. Vegeta was astonished at what Goku was doing. Then suddenly there was a burst of a red aura.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TWO"~Goku

And with that, he charged at Vegeta who was still surprised at Goku.

"...thirty...thousand? But how?"~Vegeta

Vegeta was in shock and didn't respond as Goku came and punched him in the face.

"That's for Chiaotzu"

Then he followed by another punch in the gut which caused him to bent over grabbing his stomach.

"That's for Tien"

Goku then grabbed Vegeta by his foot and spun him around til he threw him against a boulder.

"That's for Yamcha"

He ended the combo by putting his two hands in the form of a hammer. In one fast movement, he smacked Vegeta with his hammer-like hands that sent Vegeta through many rocks and kept flying til he eventually hit the ground creating a crater.

"And that was for Piccolo and this is for everyone you murdered in cold blood"

Goku shot multiple shots of ki which eventually caused the big landscapes to collapse on Vegeta. Krillin and Gohan were surprised at Goku's new strength. Raditz was just watching in amazement with his arms crossed. Goku finally shook off his kaio-ken aura and floated back down by his friends. He knew that Vegeta wasn't defeated just yet.


	21. Chapter 20: Vegeta's True Form

"I guess the prince of all saiyans isn't so mighty after all"~Goku.

"Don't be so confident, Vegeta still has a few tricks under his sleeves"~Raditz

Then finally, everyone sensed vegeta's ki. From the boulders, Vegeta broke out, his armor was cracked and his scouter was no where to be found. He was breathing really hard. He then looked up to see Goku and his friends.

"You think you won? I'm just getting started"~Vegeta

Vegeta then turned and faced the sky. He smiled with delight and with one hand he threw a ki energy that was white. That attack went toward the sky and stayed there and within seconds it grew in size.

"Gohan whatever you do, don't look at the object in the sky"~Raditz

Then Vegeta began to change, he grew in size as long with his power. Before he was transforming, vegeta was already battle-worn. He was struggling at a power level of 13,500. Once Vegeta grew, his power level grew to 135,000. Goku just watched as his opponent grew in strength and size. He hadn't expected vegeta to be able to transform into the great ape on command. There was a smile on his face, he knew this was a challenge now. Raditz and Goku faced each other,they knew that they both had to get involved if they were going to win. They flew toward Vegeta.

"What's the matter, didn't think you'd win this easily?"~Vegeta.

"Not really, Raditz told me you were a tough fighter"~Goku

Just as Vegeta was going to swing at Goku, he reacted putting his hands by his face

"SOLAR-FLARE"

The technique blinded Vegeta and allowed Raditz and Goku and Raditz to attack. First Raditz had to power up in his base form before using kaio-ken. He focused and pushed his energy. Raditz powerlevel rose, it hit 12,000. Then simultaneously both saiyan brothers powered up to kaio-ken three. This brought Goku to 45,000 while Raditz was at 36,000. Once Vegeta opened his eyes, he looked at Raditz and Goku and instantly began laughing.

"You fools don't get it do you? I'm much stronger than you even if you work together using that technique. Now watch and see why they call me the prince of all saiyans"~Vegeta

Vegeta jumped into the sky and began to fly toward the atmosphere. "This is for breaking my armor" Vegeta from high above put together his primate hands and charged what seems to be a purple-like attack.

"Ahh, he's going to blow us up "~Goku

Goku without thinking about it just charged up his kaio-ken

"KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE"

Once powered up, he shot a Kamehameha. From above, Vegeta saw the blue beam and finally shot his own attack

"SUPER GALICK GUN!"

Both beams crashed but Goku was losing ground quickly. Raditz followed his brother and charged up to kaio-ken times five as well.

"SATURDAY CRASH"

Once Raditz's black spherical with purple sparks attack hit, it pushed Vegeta's attack back. Soon a beam struggle ensued. Both sides were pulling off a power of 135,000 each. Raditz knew he couldn't hold it much longer, he hadn't really mastered Kaio-ken x5 like Goku. It drained his body too quickly. Goku knew his brother would give out soon, if he did Vegeta's galick gun will overwhelm them and possibly kill them and the planet.

"Noo! I won't let that happen, the people of earth depend on me."

There was a long pause as Goku thought for a second. Then a moment of realization, Goku knew what to do.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES ... SIXXX!"

That burst of energy sent a huge blob of energy and Goku's beam got bigger and wider. Vegeta was surprised, he hadn't expected the two saiyan brothers to be able to equal in power much less surpass his galic gun. His beam was being pushed back.

"No! Impossible, I'm an elite warrior. How can this be"

The beam finally broke through the galick gun and went toward Vegeta. Vegeta tried to embrace it by sticking out his hands, but he was no match for the attack. The combined beams of Goku and Raditz sent Vegeta flying. He was no where to be seen. Both brothers fell from the sky and landed onto the ground. Goku was surprised.

"We did it. We actually did it"


	22. Chapter 21: Calling All Earth

Goku's body was too worn out, kaio-ken x5 had already put a strain on his body but kaio-ken x6 over exhausted his body. Goku couldn't move due to his exhaustion. Raditz on he other hand was able to move around, his body didn't burn out as quickly as Goku's. Gohan and Krillin then flew to the hero's side.

"Dad, Uncle You did it"~Gohan.

Raditz was looking at the whole time, no expression was seen in his face. Then suddenly, there was fear on his face.

"No. It can't be. How did he survive?"

Goku was startled by Raditz's statement.

"What? He's still up there?" Raditz just turned and faced his brother and answered "I'm afraid so"

Krillin and Gohan were in fear again. Finally krillin spoke up

"are you sure that's not something else you felt?"

Raditz just nod his head no. The four Z-fighters looked up to the sky, waiting for him. Out from the clouds came a big brown spot that kept getting bigger, until it crashed onto the ground with a big slam that it caused somewhat of a trench.

"He's unconscious" Gohan whispered

Then Vegeta opened his red ape eyes, he got up in such a way it seemed he was about to fall.

"Krillin, can you spare me some of your energy. I have a plan"~Goku

Krillin nodded and transferred his energy to fatigued friend. Goku got up, he was feeling stronger but not strong enough.

"So Kakarot what's the plan"~Raditz. Goku looked his brother with confidence and replied

"let's make a spirit bomb"

Raditz realized what he had to do to allow Goku to have time. He nodded and flew off toward Vegeta.

"Gohan and krillin get away from here, it might get dangerous for you two"~Goku

Gohan and krillin nodded and left. Vegeta was angry, he was looking around for Goku and Raditz, he saw Raditz flying toward him. When Raditz flew toward Vegeta, he knew Vegeta lost a lot of power, he was pretty sure that his power level was no higher than 95,000. Once there, Raditz was ready to fight off Vegeta.

"Ah Raditz, you shall suffer a horrible death for betraying the prince of all saiyans"

Raditz wasn't much amused by Vegeta and his threats. He was rather annoyed of his bragging of his title as prince of saiyans.

"Prince of all saiyans this" Instantly, Raditz powered up to kaio-ken x4.

"That technique won't work Raditz, you needed Kakarot's help to damage me. What makes you think you can beat me?"

Raditz just smiled,

"I don't need to beat you, I just need to distract you"

This angered Vegeta and he charged at Raditz.

Meanwhile hidden within the mountains, Goku had already began his spirit bomb. He felt Vegeta's and his brother's power levels rise. He hoped his brother would be okay, he was quite surprised to see what a good person he turned out to be. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the spirit bomb. Earth, water, sky, land give me your energy. People of earth, give me the energy to defeat this common threat to earth.

Raditz was thrown across the sky, he stopped himself from crashing. He looked up for Vegeta but wasn't aware that Vegeta had appeared behind him. As Raditz turned around, Vegeta smacked him onto the ground with a big crash. Raditz knew he couldn't keep fighting like this by only using kaio-ken x4. He needed to use kaio-ken x5. As he opened his eyes, he saw Vegeta flying at him at full-speed, Vegeta's foot landed on Raditz's body.

"AAAHHHHH!"~Raditz

"I told you were going to have a torturous death. HAHAHA! After I'm done with you, I'm going to look for that excuse of a brother and finish him off too"~Vegeta.

Raditz felt every bone in his body being broken, the pressure Vegeta was putting on him was too much. He began to lose feel in his body, and his conscience felt it was going away.

Goku could hear his brother's screams, it angered him. He needed more time but his brother was in pain. He took a decision

"Hey! Vegeta!"

Vegeta was laughing then then turned his attention to where Goku was. He couldn't find him anywhere but he can hear him.

"Oh, so you're still here Kakarot?"~Vegeta

Vegeta got off Raditz's body and went off to find Goku. Raditz crawled hoping to catch up to the ape but it was no use. He collapsed hugging a rock whispering

"Kakarot... I ..have failed...you, I'm so...sorry" He put his head down and passed out.

Goku felt his brother's ki lower down, and he realized that Vegeta's ki kept getting closer. he was at least happy that his brother fine now. He closed his eyes and prayed everything would turn out okay.


	23. Chapter 22: Vegeta's Assault

Vegeta was pretty sure he heard Goku but couldn't quite pin point where it was coming from. He then saw a bright ki behind a big rock plateau and walked toward it. He was shocked at what he saw, there was Goku with his hands up preparing an attack.

"I guess you weren't expecting me yet were you Kakarot?"~Vegeta.

Goku opened his eyes startled and was expecting the spirit bomb to be done by then. Fear ran down hi sweaty body, he needed another minute or two.

"Doesn't matter now Kakarot, your time is up"~Vegeta

Vegeta opened his mouth and charged up a beam and shot it at Goku, Goku closed his eyes and braced himself. Then suddenly he heard someone shout

"KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE!"

Raditz flew in and took Vegeta's hit head-on. The attack sent Raditz flying onto the ground, his armor was all broken by now.

"Raditz!? But how?"~Vegeta

Goku was also surprised to see his brother. He hadn't expected him to sacrifice himself the way he did. With Raditz's sacrifice, Goku had enough time to finish the spirit bomb. Goku threw his spirit bomb while Vegeta was too busy wondering where Raditz had came from. When Vegeta turned to face Goku, he was taken off-guard and was only able to put his hands to block the spirit bomb but was unsuccessful. The attack sent Vegeta flying very far away, Goku feel down due to the exhaustion, he had to get to Raditz. He flew toward where Raditz had been shot at. From a bunch of rubble, Goku began picking rock after rock hoping to find Raditz alive, then suddenly he felt Vegeta's ki again. It was going towards him at full-speed, it was weak but still strong enough to be a threat. He looked from a distance and saw as the saiyan ape approached him.

"Thought you got rid of me didn't you Kakarot? The thing is you lost Raditz and now you're by yourself. I doubt you'll be able to hurt me at all. Prepare yourself, HAHAHA."

Then suddenly from the wind there was a shout

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

Vegeta was bewildered and was shaking as he turned around. Behind him, he saw Gohan and Krillin flying as he turned around. Goku was able to see that Vegeta's tail was cut off. In a few seconds, Vegeta turned back to his normal size and his power level decreased by ten times. Goku estimated that Vegeta was no higher than 6000. Goku was relieved but he couldn't fight. He was tired, his body was worn out for using kaio-kn x6 and the spirit bomb right after another. He smiled only to fall down. Once tiny, Vegeta turned and attacked Krillin, Gohan tried to help Krillin but Vegeta just punched him in the gut and he fell over. Gohan knew he was stronger, his power level had increased to 4500 but Vegeta had easily pushed him aside. Once Vegeta was done with krillin, he was about to finish him off but Gohan came and attacked him with a kick to the back sending Vegeta flying. Gohan helped his fallen friend up.

"Thanks Gohan, that was a close one" Gohan helped Krillin walk to safety, then a blast came up and hit Gohan that knocked him down on the ground. Krillin turned around and saw Vegeta smiling.

"YOU BASTARD!" Krillin flew at Vegeta and began fighting him yet again. Gohan was facing down, he was in great pain. He his body weak. He didn't want to fight anymore, he wanted to go home. He looked up in the distance, he saw his father on the ground and he saw a pile of rubble and felt a weak signal of his uncle's ki. He knew they were great men but he wasn't like them. In this moment, his friend Krillin will die because he wasn't strong enough to help. he closed his eyes full with tears.

"Gohan!" Gohan opened his eyes as he heard his father call him.

"What is it Dad?" Goku was having trouble talking but he managed.

"look, I know the situation we're in. Vegeta gave you quite a beating, you're probably no stronger than a power level of 2500 but that's beside the point. I need you to keep trying" Gohan knew his father was right but he wasn't sure how.

"Dad, what exactly do you want me to do?" Goku replied "I want you to look at the artificial moon real closely" Gohan was kind of surprised his father depended on him to look at the artificial moon.

"Dad, I don't think looking at the artificial moon will help" Goku laughed a little.

"Gohan, trust me on this one. I know looking at the moon will change the course of the battle" Gohan did as his father told him. He looked at it, he then fell into a trance, he felt attracted to the moon. Something seemed to be calling his attention, something in the artifcial moon was calling to him. He felt drowsy, then everything went black.


	24. Chapter 23: Rise of the Ape

Krillin couldn't take another punch, the senzu bean didn't benefit him. Sure, it filled his power to its fullest but it didn't make him stronger like Gohan and increase his power level by at least 800 units. Vegeta was destroying him, off in the distance he can see Gohan talking to Goku. Krillin hoped it was something to take out Vegeta once and for all. As Vegeta kept kicking him as he was laying on the ground, he felt a surge of power. At first it wasn't recognizible but then he realized it was Gohan's ki. He looked up again and at a distance, he saw that Gohan too had transformed into a great ape like vegeta. Krillin smirked as he felt a moment of relief til that is that Vegeta kicked him again. Vegeta noticed that Krillin was smiling.

"Humph? It seems you have some sort of relief and from my beating. I won't accept that"

Vegeta got ticked off and gave Krillina really hard kick and this time, he cracked Krillin's ribs.

"AGGHH!"~Krillin.

"What's the matter, I thought you were enjoying me kicking you?"

As Vegeta was about to kick Krillin, he saw a big shadow, this startled him. He quickly turned around and saw a great ape.

"What a great ape? But how? And who?"

Vegeta looked over the shoulder of the ape and saw Goku still laying down and the pile of rubble was untouched so Raditz must still be buried. Then the realization hit him, it's the damn kid. Vegeta kept dodging as angry Gohan kept striking at Vegeta. Vegeta kept dodging but he couldn't keep up. He was too tired and too injury to being able to dodge Gohan all day. He needed a strategy fast. As he was busy thinking for a plan Gohan kept up with him and landed a punch on Vegeta and followed through with a blast from his mouth. Vegeta was overwhelmed again, his power seemed to have dropped even lower. Once he got up again, Gohan landed another punch that sent him into the ground creating a big hole. Gohan then got boulders and began tossing them at Vegeta who was unable to block them or dodge them. Each boulder kept weaking him. Vegeta then jumped out of the way and flew at Gohan, Gohan tried to swat Vegeta away but Vegeta dodge them all. He finally flew to Gohan's tail where he shot a beam that cuts off his tail reverting Gohan back to normal. Vegeta was too exhausted and fell into the ground, he was probably no higher than a power level of 2200. he knew he couldn't do much anymore. From the ground, he decided to call for his pod. He swore he would get his revenge for what happened to his tail and pride. He began crawling away as his pod had finally arrived. He was sure no one was looking at him as he got closer, but he was wrong. As he was about to enter the ship, something grabbed his leg and pulled him out. He was scared as he saw that it was the midget who's ribs who had broken.

"You're not going anywhere after what you have done"

Vegeta opened his eyes in fear as Krillin's hand had a destructo disk ready to fire. Krillin was about to fire.

"WAIT! Krillin don't shot. Let him go, he's no threat right now"

Krillin was kind of angry at Goku wanting to let Vegeta go.

"But Goku, he killed most of our friends"

Goku nodded. "I know he did but there's nothing we can do now. Killing Vegeta won't help bring our friends back. Just let him go"

It was hard for Krillin to let him go, once Vegeta got in his pod. He took off in the speed of light. Krillin watched as the pod disappeared, it was fianlly over. The saiyan had fianlly left.


	25. Chapter 24: A New Beginning

After Vegeta left, everyone was helped up. The only survivors were Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Raditz who were barely hanging on. Goku had trouble breathing with a pile of rocks squeezing his lungs. They got transported to the hospital later on. Soon everyone showed up to congratulate the earth's heroes. The battle had left the remaining heroes sad and mourn for the warriors who didn't make it. Each warrior was going to be remembered for the sacrifice they made when they gave up their life up for the sake of the earth and its people. Everyone kept discussing how they were going to to be able to bring back the dead Z-fighters.

"So now that Piccolo's dead, how are we going to get the dragon balls to wish back everyone?"~Bulma.

"Well, that won't to be easy will it?"~Goku.

Without noticing, Mr. Popo walked into the room.

"There's more than one set of dragon balls. Kami and Piccolo's home planet has a set of its own"

All were astonished at such news, it brought hope to them.

"So if Kami came from Namek, there should be a space ship... right?"~Krillin.

nodded "exactly" Gohan was actually happy about going to Namek to bring back everyone and even Piccolo. It was true that Piccolo had been evil but he sacrificed himself when Nappa was so close to killing him. Chichi then noticed his son's eagerness of going away.

"Oh no! You aren't going anywhere young man! You were already gone training with your dad's friends of thugs. You've just come home for the weekend and fell behind on your studies already"

Gohan wasn't going to have this chance taken away.

"But Mom, I have to go and help bring back my friends"

This made Chichi only angrier.

"LISTEN UP YOUNG MAN, YOU DO AS I SAY. IS THAT CLEAR?"

Gohan was angry for what position he was in. He instantly became red with angry and replied

"I'm going to Namek whether you like it or not!"

Chichi was assaulted by his son's comment. She then left the room. Gohan looked around, he noticed everyone was watching with big eyes for challenging Chichi.

_**LATER:**_

So plans were made, Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma were going to Namek while Goku and Raditz healed in the hospital. It didn't take long for Bulma to find the ship, after she blew up the saiyan pod.


	26. Chapter 25: Departure for Namek

Before leaving Earth, Krillin managed to get a hold of two senzu beans to take with him. They were going to need them. Gohan's power level had actually grown quite a bit. It was about 5000 while Krillin's power level was at 3600. They both set off for Namek hoping to get there soon. The trip could take as long as two weeks. They were prepared, they took off instantly. That same day, Yajirobe came in and hands both Goku and Raditz a senzu bean. They recovered in moments, this shocked the doctors.

"Sir, if I can ask you to sit down"

The doctor put his hand over Raditz who just turned and glared at the doctor. The doctor instantly got scared and backed off, then both brothers jumped out the window and flew off. The first place they headed for was Capsule Corps. Once there, Goku found Dr. Brief who was already fixing up a ship for Goku and Raditz to take for the Namek voyage. It wasn't quite ready so both brothers left for some training. Before they left, handed them two scanners that he had worked on for training session that would keep track of their growth. It calculated power levels. These two scouter replicas couldn't be traced by Frieza like Raditz's old scouter. Goku also asked if Dr. Brief can add a gravity system in the ship. said he could, so the brothers left the doctor to his work.

They flew side by side.

"So Kakarot what are you planning to do now?"

Goku just kept looking straight ahead as he looked for a spot to train.

"I don't know, I guess train."

Then Goku found a spot, both saiyans descended onto the ground.

"You ready Raditz?"

Raditz smiled and got in position as he placed his scouter. Goku instantly powered up to his max in base form, his base form had increased drastically since the battle with Vegeta. Raditz watched in awe as his scouter marked a power level of 21,000.

"Amazing"

Raditz didn't hold back he powered up to his max base power. Goku's scouter was marking a 19,000. Once powered up, both fighters prepared for days of training.

Back on the ship, Krillin and Gohan decided to train by doing push-ups or any sort of exercise. They had been doing push-ups since their departure on Earth. They were drenched in sweat. Bulma watched as the two friends exercised. She felt lonely being the only woman on the trip. She sighed not knowing what she got herself into.

Meanwhile in earth elsewhere, there was an evil genius preparing his conquest over Earth. He had no idea of the battle that had taken place earlier involving saiyans.


	27. Chapter 26: Darkness of Humanity

After a training session, Goku decided to go home. Raditz on the other hand wanted to spend time at Kami's tower. As he was flying at a low speed, he lost in thought. Suddenly, he felt a ki approaching him. He stopped for a second, he looked around but saw nothing. He looked from side to side, then behind him a pink fighter hit him in the back of the neck. Raditz passed out.

_**BACK AT GOKU'S HOME:**_

Goku was resting up, he felt his brother's ki disappear so suddenly. He got up from his bed and went to look for his brother, he flew off. Goku followed Raditz's last ki by icy mountains. He felt a dim ki signal and walked into a cave. He didn't know what to expect. He was concerned for his brother and continued walking. He was about to take another step before he froze and was watching a vision. In this vision, he saw himself in the hands of his brother who was clearly out to destroy him. Fear ran down Goku's face as he returned to reality. Raditz would never turn on him would he? Goku was lost in thought and continued to walk into the cave.

_**THE NAMEK EXPEDITION:**_

Days had passed by and Bulma was already bored. The two boys she was with were boring and were only concerned getting stronger. She was a total wreck, she waned to go home. According to the map, they were only about one-fourth of the way there. So put her head down wanting to get there soon so she get home.

_**MYSTERIOUS CAVE:**_

Once inside, Goku was ambushed by a yellow colored fighter. This fighter couldn't get a hit on Goku who dodged every hit. He had gotten stronger since he left the hospital, he was only using a fraction of his power. Goku got bored and out an end to it and blasted him with one hand. Once dead, Goku continued walking

"so weird"

He kept looking for his brother, he was later confronted by two other warriors. A big red warrior and a smaller green warrior. Goku stopped in his tracks as he prepared for battle. Without giving time, the two warriors rushed Goku who was able to evade every single attack and returned most of them back. Then Goku getting tired of not hearing from his brother powers up and the wave of energy sends these two crashing and falling unconscious. As Goku was approaching another room, there was a ki-blast shot but Goku turned around and saw his brother.

"Raditz. I found you. where were you?"

Goku was happy then his smile went away, he knew something was wrong with his brother, his eyes were pure white and he was breathing very hard. There was also something on his head, some kind of green vines.

"Oh no, what happened?" Goku whispered to himself.

Then without warning, Raditz yelled and powered up to his max, goku noticed that Raditz was possibly fighting at a base level, Goku noticed that his brother was fighting at a level of 30,000. He knew that was too high for Raditz, their last fighting session Raditz was only at 24,000. Goku then looked at the thing placed in his brother's hair and thought that was responsible for increasing his power level. Goku knew he had to fight his brother and maxed out his base form. he was only able to get to 28,000. He got in position ready to fight Raditz and hoped he can get his brother back to normal.


	28. Chapter 27: Dr Wheelo

Goku was expecting for Raditz to start away, but he appeared in front of Goku and sent Goku flying through a room. When Goku got up, he found himself in a room where a giant tank held a brain an old man that looked like an old scientist.

"YOU! You did something to my brother, change him back"

The old scientist just smiled. Then Goku heard a voice who he thought was the old man but realized was the brain itself.

"Your brother makes a good servant, how would you like to join him?"

This angered Goku and he got up

"KAIO-KEN TIMES FOUR"

As Goku was about to strike the brain, he was shot from behind and fell face down. Goku got up and saw his brother in his kaio-ken x5 form.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Dr. Wheelo. I'm going to conquer Earth as my own"

Goku struggled to get up and looked at his brother.

"Fine that's the way you want to play, KAIO-KEN TIMES SIX"

This brought Goku's power level to 168,000. The brain known as Dr. Wheelo wasn't surprised to Goku's increase in strength.

"Oh you can master Kaio-ken up to 6? So can your brother but his kaio-ken is stronger"

In that moment, Raditz power level grew, it was at 180,000. Goku knew that Raditz had finally kept up with him. Goku couldn't go any higher than six. he got in position and began rushing at his brother, who easily blocked very hit and smiled in doing so. Goku kept trying to land a punch on his brother til suddenly, Raditz's knee drove into Goku's stomach. Goku fell back, he was in great pain. Raditz then continued with a knee to the face and ending with a kick to the body sending Goku flying. It wasn't good for Goku, his brother was too strong especially with the increase of strength that the device on his head was giving him. Goku got up, he sped toward his brother and rushed him but Raditz had the upper hand as he was in kaio-ken x6 the whole time. In every attempt for Goku to hit Raditz, Raditz deflected the hit and countered with a strongly packed punch or kick. After so many failed attempts, Goku was finally sent to the ground again. He managed to pull himself up, he looked up and saw as his brother descended to the ground again. Once Raditz touched ground, he extended both arms toward Goku. Goku who finally got up realized what was going to happen next. Raditz got in his hands in position and started firing a barrage of ki blasts at Goku who took the hits directly without effort of blocking it, eventually was walking shirtless. He walked toward his brother as Raditz kept shooting at him. At one point fell on one knee as Raditz kept shooting at Goku. Then with a determined mind set, Goku got up and kept going limping as he went to his brother.

"Stupid Goku, you won't last much longer at this rate, you might as well give up now"~Dr. Wheelo.

The brain just kept on laughing, he knew he had won. He felt that victory was in his hands. Then Goku finally made it to his brother. Once there, Raditz stopped with the ki blasts. They were locked in a stare down. Neither of the two saiyans made any movement and nor was there an expression on their face. Then at the speed of light, Goku launched himself at his brother. Raditz on the other hand put his power in a single punch and jabbed Goku in the ribs. Goku grabbed onto the device on Raditz's head. He hold on as he pulled it off while Raditz kept punching him at a constant rate. Goku felt himself going unconscious due to the Raditz's hits. He felt his life leaving him, blood was running down his mouth. Then one effort, he gave one hard tug and pulled off the device but not before Raditz gave Goku a very hard jab to Goku's few good ribs remaining. Goku landed on his back with a big crash, Raditz white eyes began to have their pupils being restored once again. Raditz realized what had happened

"I'm sorry Kakarot" he whispered to his knocked out brother.

Raditz then looked at Dr. Wheelo with an angry expression.

"YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

In that moment, he powered up in his base max form which was a level of 24,000 again. Then from some reason Raditz's base power began to decrease, his body was fatigued from the ki blasts directed to Goku. He was under 20,000 and dropping.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES SIX"

The familiar red aura covered Raditz and he pursued the doctor. In that moment, the brain began to move. In moments, the brain was placed in a navy blue robot. Once in the robot suit, the brain had access to a built in scouter. The scouter detected a power level of 105,000. His base was only at 17,500. Raditz knew his body was weak but he couldn't give up just now. He flew at Dr. Wheelo, he charged up his purple ki.

"SATURDAY CRASH"

He sent a bigger version of his attack, Dr. Wheelo countered the attack with his own attack.

"Fool, did you think I was not prepared for you if you got out of my control? I made sure the suit was strong, initially it was supposed to be strong enough for attacks as high as 50,000 but thanks to technology I doubled the shield and endurance. This armor can withstand attacks around the power level of 100,000. Your attack won't do nothing"

Raditz kept pushing his attack still trying to break through the armor. He felt his body giving out, he couldn't hold much longer. Then Dr. Wheelo with a flick of an arm, he swatted Raditz away like a fly. he landed hard against the glacier-like wall and his red-aura went away. He then fell to the ground unconscious. Dr. Wheelo went ahead to kill Raditz. Then old scientist tried to reason with Dr. Wheelo.

"But sir, he can be a useful servant again like he was"

Dr. Wheelo grunted "impossible, this has proven he's too strong to control. I just needed him til the suit was ready to use. He's no longer required"

Then he looked at the elderly scientist "you too have no purpose to me anymore. Good bye"

Without warning, Dr. Wheelo got rid of his partner in one blast.

"Now to finish this saiyan"

As Dr. Wheelo was approaching Raditz, his scouter began to beep. His scouter detected a power level of 20,000 and it was increasing. He turned around and saw Goku standing up, he didn't seem to be worn out anymore.

"So you still have a little more fight in you?"

The scouter detected that the power kept growing and growing, it went over 22,000. This left Dr. Wheelo a little concerned.

"You should have rolled over and died when you had the chance"

Dr. Wheelo then extended his claw and shot a ki-blast a Goku. There was dust. Once the dust uncleared, Goku was seen standing but he was shirtless this time.

"Impossible? I was sure Raditz beat the living lights out of you. How are you still able to fight?"

His scouter showed Goku's power level at 24,000 and was still growing. Goku then smiled and took a step closer to . The scouter had finally stopped moving, was taken back that Goku was fighting at a level of 25,000.

"Argh. Even at 25,000 you still can't beat me"

Goku replied calmly "I won't know til I try"

put his claws together preparing his attack. He was preparing for his planet geyser technique, once charged it at Goku. Goku was ready for the attack,

"KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVE"

He launched a Kamehameha. was overwhelming Goku, Goku knew he had to put his max in the Kamehameha.

"TIMES SIX"

This caused his Kamehameha to get bigger but the Planet Geyser still seemed to be overwhelming him. was viewing Goku's power level, his level was at 150,000. His Planet Geyser was at 165,000. He knew Goku couldn't go any higher than kaio-ken x6. He laughed knowing he had the upper-hand.

"Give up saiyan, there's no way you can win"

Goku was under a lot of pressure

"I won't give up when the people of earth depend on me"

Goku knew it was time to go past his limits even if it meant that he had to die. He knew he had to to not give up. In one mighty push, Goku gave it all he got

"KAIO-KEN TIMES...E-E-EIGHT!"


	29. Chapter 28: Peace Once Again

Goku had released all his power in that attack. 's scouter was overwhelmed by the power, it blew up.

"200,000? It can't be. He was severly beaten by Raditz. He can't be fighting at that level"

His Planet Geyser technique was swallowed by Goku's kaio-ken x8 Kamehameha. Once it broke through the technique, it went straight for the doctor.

"NOO!"

was disintegrated in the beam and was destroyed. Goku passed out and fell to the ground. I did it Goku thought to himself. He closed his eyes as he passed out. He knew that was no longer a threat anymore.

_**LATER:**_

When Goku woke up, he found himself at Kami's tower. He got up and saw that he was in a room resting, he walked out and saw his brother training for a bit. Raditz and turned and saw his shirt-less brother.

"How are you feeling Kakarot?"

Goku was tired, he still felt the fatigue from the kaio-ken x8 technique.

"I guess I'm still tired"

Raditz decided to take a break and approached Kakarot, he searched his pocket and took out a bean.

"Here, Korin had harvested a few beans while you were out cold. Catch"

Goku caught the bean and ate it, his strength came back, he also noticed that his body felt bulker. Maybe it was just because he his body was recovered. Raditz then continued

"After you defeated , I was able to to get us both out of here. I blew up the remains of the lab and flew us here. I got a hold of senzu beans and healed. I found , he allowed me to place you in a room to rest as you wake up"

Goku wasn't sure what to do next. He thought for a second.

"You want to go check on the ship that is making for us?"

Raditz really had nothing to do. His strength has increased so much that he could take a break from his training.

"Sure, let's go check on the ship."

Together they flew toward the Brief's home. Once there Goku realized that it has been about a week since his son left with two best friends. He was a little concerned about him. They were greeted by Dr. Brief himself when they arrived. They were disappointed to hear that the ship was still not ready to be used. Goku sighed as he looked out in the sky wanting to explore a new frontier he hadn't been to before.

_**AT SPACE:**_

Meanwhile far away, Vegeta's pod had already landed and Vegeta was in a recovery tank. He was angry for being beat by two low-class warriors. He was still sore about his tail, he wanted nothing else but the destruction of Earth. Frieza's men had found Vegeta unconscious and severely beaten. He was immediately put in a recovery tank. Vegeta was almost ready to come out though. While in the tank, Vegeta learned that he can now sense ki and energy. He knew he can use this to his advantage. He knew no one else in the ship could do that too. He knew that Earth's dragon balls were useless and Namek had some of its own. He had to wish for immortality and defeat Frieza. It was just too easy for him, he smiled as he was recovering unconsciously.


	30. Chapter 29: Vegeta on the Move

Once Vegeta healed, he was met by some of the doctors who only confirmed that Vegeta's tail was lost. Vegeta didn't mind, he had bigger plans for himself. He walked down the ship and was met by Cui.

"Frieza's mad at you for disobeying orders"

Vegeta just ignored Cui as he walked ahead, but Cui continued talking.

"Then he calmed down when he heard everything that occurred at Earth. He now has set course for Namek"

That last bit caused Vegeta to freeze.

"What?"

It brought fear to Vegeta if Frieza would wish for immortality. Cui just laughed a little to himself. Vegeta turned around and took off in a sprint, got a hold of a scouter and got on a space pod and went straight for Namek. Vegeta did everything in his power to make sure he would get there before Frieza did.

_**FRIEZA:**_

Back in Frieza's ship, Frieza watched space as he reminded himself of the immortality he can wish himself and then he could be the ruler of the universe. He can finally put his brother Cooler in his place, he was tired of his brother trying to take what was his. He was only a few days from landing, he than walked over to his chair. He sat down and closed his eyes and snoozed for a bit.

_**SPACESHIP:**_

At the rate Gohan and Krillin were training, they had increased at a slow rate but after a few days they both started to improve by a lot. Gohan and Krillin were extremely sore but didn't stop. They only stopped to eat and sleep. Bulma on the other hand was tired and wanted to get this thing over with. They were only about two to four days from landing. Gohan can feel himself surpass his uncle's power level of 8,000 when he returned from King kai's training. Gohan was pretty sure he was well within a 6500 to 7500 range. Krillin had finally reached a power level of 5000 but he was still satisfied with new strength. They both kept at it.

"Don't you boys ever get tired of doing the same things over and over?"

Gohan was too deep in concentration as he exercised.

Krillin answered back, "You can never be sure what we'll be up against. I just hope we stand a chance"

Bulma just sighed as she watched the monitors of the ship.


	31. Chapter 30: Invaders from Space

Goku and Raditz were enjoying dinner at Goku's home, while Chi-chi cooked for them. It's been about 2 days since the Dr. Wheelo incident. Dr. Brief informed that Gohan and the others were only hours from landing to Namek. They were also told that the ship he was fixing would be much faster than the ship Bulma took. It was to be ready in about two days. It was a good week for them so far. They got training in them, they were much stronger since the fight against Dr. Wheelo, they felt confident about any threat. As they were finishing their meal, they saw from the window a meteor falling from the sky. Goku becomes curious and decides to inspect what happens. He has Raditz stay behind. Once Goku reaches where the meteor had hit, he sees that the impact did nothing but cause a crater. He's about to leave when he sees a vision, his vision contains images of Earth in a depressing state. He sees that everywhere he goes, there's nothing there but misery. Goku snaps out of the trance but he's confused and looks at the crater once more time before leaving. He left back home. When Goku was home, he confronted by his brother

"So what'd you find?"

Goku was still in thought and looked at his brother.

"Nothing, it was just a meteor causing a crater. Nothing really"

So the brothers went to bed not knowing what was ahead of them.

_**CRATER SITE:**_

That same night, a ship landed with shady characters walking out and a leader who was set to conquer Earth. They gather around as they planted a seed. Finally, the leader spoke up

"We'll suck this world dry once the tree does its work. At this rate, we'll have the universe in our hands and nothing will stop us. Nothing"

His comrades just laughed as they watched as the tree began to grow. As the tree was funally in its final stages, the sun greeted them.

_**MORNING:**_

That morning, Goku and Raditz had decided to get up early to start training. Goku made sure not to wake up Chi-chi. Both brothers sneaked out of the house as they left.

"So Goku, where do you want to train" Goku didn't respond, Raditz looked over his shoulder to see what Goku was looking at.

"No, it can't be..."

Goku didn't think his vision would occur this fast. The feeling that he had known that would happen but didn't stop it from happening hurt Goku. The feeling left him feeling guilty, Goku knew he had been able to stop it. He watched all around as the earth seemed all dead, animals seemed to be dying as long with the Earth. Raditz knew his brother loved the Earth and that the state the Earth was in hurts Goku. He wanted to get Goku to snap out of it,

"Let's go check with and see what's happening"

Both brothers left for the Brief's home once again. They rushed as they got to Capsule Corps. They the doctor as he was finishing the space pod, he turned around as he heard them approach them.

"So what brings you boys here?"

Goku was surprised that Dr. Briefs wasn't aware of Earth's demise.

" , have you not seen the condition of the Earth?"

As he was saying this, King Kai then communicated to Raditz and Goku.

"Goku and Raditz, the cause of Earth's decay was caused by intergalactic tree. Destroy it and Earth should return back to normal"

just continued his work with the pod, he was within hours of finishing the job. Goku was still talking to King Kai

"What placed the tree there King Kai?"

King Kai paused for a second and continued

"A space pirate named Turles and his crew have planted the tree. Goku stop them if you want to destroy the tree"

Goku understood the message and signaled his brother Raditz to follow him. They both flew off toward the tree.

_**KING KAI'S PLANET:**_

Meanwhile as King Kai had finished talking to Goku, he was called by someone behind. King Kai turned around and saw as his pupils were training. King Kai had been training Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo since they arrived from snake way. King Kai was proud of the progress of each of them. A thought came that maybe at this rate, they might surpass Goku at one point. Just maybe.


	32. Chapter 31: The Tree of Might

Goku arrived to the location of the tree that was causing the Earth to decay. As they approaced the tree, they were stopped by five creatures. Daiz approached them

"So this is the planet's defenders?"

Goku was astonished how all the fighters were wearing scouters. His first thought was that Vegeta came back with reinforcments. Raditz read Goku's thought from his expression, he only replied to Goku

"It's not Vegeta, Vegeta would never work with others"

Goku wasn't so sure that this was going to be quite easy. In that moment, Rasin and Lakasei rushed at Goku and Raditz as they got ready to fight.

_**SPACE EXPEDITION:**_

Gohan watched out the window as they arrived Namek, it was quite an experience to be in space but it was more amazing to be in another planet. Krillin and Gohan raced as they stepped on the planet

"WAIT! You don't know if the atmosphere is suitable for humans"

Krillin and Gohan ignored Bulma's pleas. They were finally on land and breathing the fresh air. Their body was too worn out, they were much stronger than before but they were in exhaustion state. If they ate the senzu bean now, they would be much stronger. Gohan was amazed at the view of Namek. he was ready to gather the dragon balls and wish his friends back. Krillin was looking around the green sea. Bulma came out with the dragon radar

"I found four dragon balls, they're not so far from here" shouted Bulma

That brought a smile on Gohan's face. Krillin was laughing at how easy it was going to be but then he felt something. A space pod flew past them,

"That's Vegeta. I felt his ki"

Bulma was startled at Gohan's comment

"Are you sure it's Vegeta?" Gohan just nodded

They were too busy occupied to notice two of Frieza's soliders approaching them. They turned around as one of them shot at the ship. It angered Krillin

"You fool!"

The soliders just laughed, and prepared to shoot again. This time, both Krillin and Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of the two soliders and knocked them out. THey were sent flying into the sea where they would not come back. Meanwhile Bulma was freaking out about the broken ship.

_**EARTH:**_

Goku had no trouble taking out the twins, he had his strength suppressed during the battle. Raditz was currently fighting Amond and Cacao at the same time. Daiz just watched at a distance, he locked eyes with Goku. They then ensued in a high speed rush. Raditz had just finished with Cacao and Amond. He didn't even feel that he even broke a sweat. He watched as Goku effortlessly took out Daiz. They were amazed at the power they were fighting at. They were about to blast the tree when a voice spoke to them

"Now then, you wouldn't destroy this tree would you?"

Startled, both of the brothers turned around and saw a saiyan similar looking Goku speaking to them

"I see that you have taken out my men. tsk-tsk. You'll have to pay dearly for what you did"

Turles then powered up to his max. At first Goku and Raditz were terrified of what Turles' power could be. Then when they realized their own base power level surpasses Turles, they got calm. Turles noticed the calmness on his foes and had the scouters detect their power levels. Hmm Raditz is at 20,000 and Kakarot is at 23,000. Turles was rather confused at Raditz and Goku's calmness. His own power level had measured up to 38,000 but his enemies don't seem surprised. Either way, the tree was close to produce fruit. Finally Raditz broke the silence

"Let us show you our real power"

Then Raditz got in position and began powering up. Goku followed his older brother. Turles' eyes grew big as the levels reached 32,000 and went passsed that level. It's impossible, how can they be this strong, it's no wonder my men were defeated. When Goku and Raditz were finished powering up, Raditz had a smirk on his face.

"I think we're ready Turles"

Sweat ran down Turles as the scouter read high levels. According to the scouter, Raditz was 38,000 while Goku was at 43,000. Turles felt himself die a little, he needed time for the fruit to be produced.

_**NAMEK:**_

Vegeta had just arrived on Namek but was intercepted by Cui.

"I thought you would be here"

Cui just laughed as he descended onto the ground.

"Well you see Vegeta, Frieza gave me orders to have you killed"

There was a smile on Vegeta's face.

"Tell me again Cui, what's your power level?"

Cui just smiled and responded

"Somewhere around 16,000 just like yours"

Vegeta didn't say anything for a second, then close his eyes before continuing.

"You see Cui, while I was at Earth, I went through a lot and learned a few new tricks"

Cui just laughed.

"I learned how to sense power"

Cui just continued to laugh

"Ah, Vegeta even when you can still sense my power, you still don't know you're going to die in my hands. It's been fun but I think it's time to end it"

Without thinking Cui threw a punch at Vegeta hoping to hit him in the face. In that same instant, Vegeta caught his fist, there was sweat running down Cui's face. Vegeta just smiled before continuing

"I also learned how to hide my true power"

Then suddenly Cui's scouter began to beep, it showed how Vegeta's power level grew

"No, it can't be. Its'over 21,000 and still growing"

Vegeta just landed his fist through Cui's stomach and threw him in the air. Cui was pleading as he was falling from the sky

"V-vegeta-a wait, we can work together"

Vegeta just shouted back

"Not a chance"

He put his two fingers in the air and Cui's body was blown to bits. Vegeta smiled at his destruction of his opponent.


	33. Chapter 32: Turles' Transformation

Turles knew he had to make time until the fruit was ready, then an idea came to him.

"So you're much stronger than I anticipated, so I guess I have to step it up a level"

Then in one fast movement, Turles threw a white spherical ki toward the sky. Goku and Raditz watched as the white ki went toward the sky, in that same moment Turles began to transform.

"No, I forgot about the oozaru tail"

Raditz flew at Turles trying to see if he can cut Turles' tail off but Turles was already big and back handed Raditz causing him fly far away into a set of mountains. Turles just stood there pumping his chest with his big fists.

"How do you like me now?"

Goku knew they had a bigger problem now but he didn't worry, he knew he had to try. Turles continued boasting about his transformation

"At this level, my power level is well at 380,000"

Turles then shot a mouth beam and Goku dodged it and flew straight up

"KAIO-KEN TIMES EIGHT"

Goku's power grew and was barely able to keep up with Turles. He flew at Turles and shot a kamehamema but Turles countered it with his own mouth beam. They clashed in a beam struggle, but Goku was losing ground little by little, Goku was about to scream kaio-ken x9 but he noticed Turles power decreased. He looked over his shoulder and saw how Raditz was shooting at Turles from his back. It angered Turles

"You Fool! Once I got my hands on you, you're dead"

Raditz just laughed and continued with his barrage of ki-blasts. Turles was losing his concentration, then Goku overcame the beam struggle. Raditz jumped out of the way just in time to avoid collision, Turles took Goku's kamehameha in the chest. Turles got up despite his injury, he seemed very pissed. His angry boiled inside his head. Then suddenly, Turles heard someone scream out,

"KAIO-KEN TIMES EIGHT"

Instantly Turles turned his head to see Raditz being coated in the same technique Goku had moments ago. Raditz placed both his hands outward, each containing a purple spherical energy.

"Double Saturday Crash"

Turles' eyes widened as Raditz launched his attacks. Both attacks sent him crashing to the tree, both Goku were partially tired from using Kaio-ken to their limit. They have only mastered kaio-ken x8 and nothing higher. They were both breathing heavily. Turles felt so angry that he felt the adredaline flowing and charged at Goku and Raditz.

Both brothers had enough time to look up before Turles struck at Goku with all his might, sending him flying. Raditz was startled but had no time to react to Turles' second mouth beam. The beam sent Raditz slamming into the ground. Turles then turned his attention to Goku and grabbed him and squeezed his body cracking bones and attempting to kill him. Goku was down to his last resort, he put his hands together

"SOLAR FLARE"

Turles quickly dropped Goku who landed on his feet. Goku knew that he had to act quick despite his tiredness. He gathered his strength as he yelled out

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN"

He flew at Turles charging into his stomach and punching him in the chest. Turles flew away, crashing on the tree again. Then Turles turned to the tree, there above him, he found one of the fruits of the tree, he grabbed for it. Once he got it, he began to eat from it. Goku then fell from the sky, his body was crippled from over exhaustion.

Raditz limped to his brother, one of his arms was bloody, one eye was closed and he couldn't fly very well. He limped to Goku checking if he was alright. He found Goku laying on his back breathing hard with his eyes closed. "Raditz, you think we'll make it out of this one?"

Raditz was startled by the question, he had never heard his brother doubt their victory before.

"I don't know Kakarot, I hope so"

Then they heard foot steps and they both turned and saw Yajirobe approach them.

"Here I brought you each a senzu bean, thought you would need them"

Raditz took the beans and ate one while he gave Goku the other one. Once they ate the bean, their strength grew back and they were much stronger than before. Goku suddenly got up with no problem

"Thanks Yajirobe, we owe you one"

That same moment, there was a great roar heard, Yajirobe heard it and fled hiding between the rocks. Turles got up, he was stronger than before. The fruit he ate increased his power level up to 450,000. Both brothers knew that their opponent was even a bigger threat. They looked at each other one more time before facing Turles together.


End file.
